


Legend of the Sky Army

by autobotgirl12328 (forgotten_plotline)



Series: Sky Army Series [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Suspense, squids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgotten_plotline/pseuds/autobotgirl12328
Summary: [Book 1] I remember where I was, though most people don't care. The night a mysterious man announced an evil living right under our noses. Everyone thought he was crazy. I thought so too. Then my life fell apart, because I didn't take heed of the warning he posed.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+best+friend).



> Originally written in 2013, this series involves a variety of Minecraft Youtubers.  
> Primarily focuses on Skydoesminecraft (Adam) and his friends.

I remember where I was, though most people don't care. It was a clear night, you could see the stars. I thought it would be fun to roof jump. I usually do that when it's clear out. I called up my friend Ashley. She lived a few floors below me. We jumped from rooftop to rooftop for hours. Its one of the few things you can do in my town. Well, town is an understatement. Anyway, Ashley and I hopped around a while until we got tired and stopped at Television Square. Sometimes they have shows playing on the big screens.

"Maybe TMNT will be on?" Ashley hummed.

"Nah. New movies first..." I nodded.

We took a seat, watching the screen. It was mid commercial when it happened. The screen changed colors, spacing out as it tried to focus on the new feed cutting in. Ashley and I exchanged looks as the new feed cleared up. It was a young man, barely twenty years old. He looked over his shoulders into the dark room behind him. He turned back to the camera.

"I'm warning everyone! Please listen!" he called, echoing off the buildings. Soon every screen had his face.

"Who is this guy?" mumbled Ashley, rolling her eyes.

"I go by the name Sky and I've learned something they don't want me to," he paused for air, looking around again. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but I'm not. I've seen it and someday you might too. That's what I'm trying to stop." He stopped again, looking down. He seemed completely out of breath. "There is this...force. An army! They want humanity dead, gone! I've seen them!"

"Look!" Ashley gasped, pointing down below.

Cops were beginning to mobilize. The feed was starting to turn fuzzy. Sky looked behind him again. He nodded, smiling lightly as he turned back to the camera. His eyes glittered as he nodded a second time.

"I'm recruiting...Together we can stop this menace. They look like a normal creature but they aren't!" He looked around again. Sirens were beginning to sound. He sighed. "Here's the crazy part, sorry. This army...this menace...they took the form of ordinary squids. But they aren't!" He slammed his hand on the desk. "I'm going to stop them! We can stop them! We-"

The feed was cut. Some people clapped. Ashley turned to me, smiling lightly. The rants of a madman surely, I thought. She thought it was an exciting adventure like in the movies or something. She wasn't the only one. Thus began to the rumored Sky Army. Rumors were all we had about him after all.

Rumor had it he was arrested, locked up. Another countered that he had escaped, recruiting for his secret Sky Army. It started spiraling out of control mostly. Aliens. Mutants. Craziness. Jokes. No one was sure what was true about this Sky Army or if it even existed. I didn't care too much about it. I didn't believe in it.

Until, it came into my life.


	2. Don't Get Me Started

I hate math class. But come on, who doesn't? Just about everyone in my class was watching the clock count down those last few seconds before class let out. The teacher rambled without end, completely oblivious to our lack of attention. The hand moved. The class leaned in. Another click. The teacher turned around and the bell rang. Half the class was gone before the second hand moved again. I gathered up my stuff, heading outside where Ashley was waiting for me.

"I was nearly trampled!" gasped Ashley.

"You weren't in there to hear the longest discussion on triangles in existence," I groaned.

"Be glad you don't have to do my stupid science project," she sighed. "I've got to go to the docks at look at allege or something..."

"Lame," I yawned.

We descended the stairs to the first floor, taking our time to get to the buses. Everyone else was bustling and crowding. It felt nice to go slow. Everyone seemed to be running in the opposite direction of the buses, though, oddly enough. I turned to Ashley, glancing frequently at the people running by.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked.

"Heard Bill challenged Andrew to a showdown," smirked Ashley.

"Hardly. More like Billy got roped in by his stupid friends."

"Say, Jane, did you hear the news about the Sky Army this morning?"

I groaned. It had become Ashley's mission to know every last detail about the mysterious Sky Army, which was mostly wandering rumors. Since the video feed two years ago, she had joined a fan page and written articles and researched supposed sightings. It was fun in the beginning but now it was just childish almost.

"What about it? That is doesn't exist?" I snapped,

"No..." she hummed, smirking. "There have been rumors about a rising in the Army. We might even see them mobilize soon."

"Against squids? You realize how crazy you sound! And there have been rumors? That's all the Sky Army is, rumors!" I howled. Another couple kids ran passed me. "What is going on!"

Ashley shrugged, giving me the silent treatment. We stopped at the turn in the hall. She motioned the buses. I motioned to the way everyone was running. She sighed, rolling her eyes. She wasn't much for fights. Neither was I but this amount of people was ridiculous. I spotted another kid running in that direction and stopped him quickly. I grabbed him by his collar, pulling him over to us.

"What is going on!?" I screamed.

"Haven't you heard?" he gasped.

"Heard what?" Ashley questioned.

"On the north wall! Come on!" he cheered, running off.

"North wall?" repeated Ashley.

"Someone must've gotten artistic," I shrugged. "Buses?"

"No...Now I'm curious," she nodded, following the boy.

"Ashley! Ashley wait!" I called, chasing after.

The whole school was practically there. A huge crowd lined up looked at the wall at the back entrance of the school. Ashley and I were late, stuck in the back of the crowd but we didn't need to see the front. The artistic venture was huge enough to see across campus. I stood in awe as Ashley beamed with pride. It was two golden colored swords, crossed over each other. Written in blue over the blades, in large letters, was "Sky Army Fights On". Some people whispered, smirked and cheered. Ashley covered her mouth.

"This has to be some kind of joke," I whispered.

"They live! They are real!" cheered Ashley, doing a little dance.

A few people followed her chant. I watched people disperse, looking at it with a frown or a hardy laugh. The rest cheered, clapped, and chanted. It didn't last long. Silence fell as the principal stormed up, cutting through the crowd to be in front, closest to the building. He waved his hands up, calling everyone's attention.

"I will not hear of this!" he hissed. "Whoever did this, stand up!"

Silence remained. I was worried Ashley would come clean on it or someone else I knew, but no one spoke. The principal was in enraged. He glared over the crowd, throwing his arms to his side. He shook his head, pointing to the art work.

"This tomfoolery will not be tolerated. This pretend Sky Army is a joke and a scam. I will not have a student in my school stand up or...celebrate such nonsense. Disperse!" he ordered.

The crowd fell apart. Te buses were long gone. Ashley came up to me with a look of defeat and weary celebration. We glanced back at the wall. They were beginning to bare it off, getting out the hoses and soaking the brick. The golden color mixed with the blue, melting down the side. Soon the brick became clear and the picture was gone. Ashley turned to me.

"I want to go home," she whispered.


	3. Moving in an Empty Crowd

Readers, I apologize. I'm sure you were more interested in the actual Sky Army or perhaps the legendary Sky himself. I assure you they will appear, but I must explain myself before that time comes. If I simply jump into the part with them, well, you won't get to see how thrown off my life was. I know how that after my adventures, the Sky Army made headlines everywhere and the world is very interested. I'm hopeful that I won't get into too much trouble for writing this story. After all, I'm giving nothing away about our current operations.

Now, continuing my story, Ashley and I decided to go for a walk around town then roof hop until late. We planned on going to the little cafe across the street from the Television Square. After yesterdays mystery picture, the Sky Army had resurfaced in the news and other media. More pointless rumors. This time, there were pictures. Artists renderings mostly.

"Look at that one!" Ashley hummed, pointing to the screen.

The rendering itself looked strange, probably stressing the rest of the Sky Army tale. It was hybrid, which were rare in cities like this. He looked mostly like a fish. I couldn't get a good look at him more because it switched to an old picture of Sky, with his real name listed underneath it. I perked, turning to Ashley.

"His name was Adam?" I asked.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Ashley nodded, slurping up her soda.

"No...I thought it was just...you know, Sky," I shrugged.

"Nah. They found out a lot about him a few months ago. His name is Adam and he lived just outside of town, near the ocean view."

"Weird..." I mumbled.

"What?"

"I don't know...When he's given a name it kinda just..."

"Makes it seem so real?" Ashley smirked.

"Don't give me that look!" I snapped. I glanced at her lunch. "What are you eating?"

"Sushi," she hummed, smiling like an anime cat.

"Why?" I grumbled, slightly sickened by the sight.

"It is my way of participating in the Sky Army." She retorted.

"Whatever..." I groaned, rolling my eyes.

Ashley giggled, slurping up the remains of her soda. We finished up lunch, exploring downtown and visiting a few stories. Ashley talked with a few people wielding "Sky is real" signs. I simply rolled my eyes, crossed my arms, and waited. Strolling along the sidewalk, as the evening approached, I began noticing an odd amount of suited men marching about with blank expressions.

In mid conversation with Ashley one of these docile men shoved passed me. I turned around, quite pissed off, and watched him continue down the sidewalk in a straight line without even looking back at me. I turned to Ashley.

"Rude much," I grumbled.

"After work autopilot if you ask me," she nodded.

The number of blank expression seemed to multiply. I felt crowded. Ashley and I decided the afternoon of exploring was over. I walked home alone. I still lived in that large building down the street. Ashley had moved some time ago to a little house just outside of town. Her parents thought the city was dangerous but couldn't separate her from her friends. We parted paths, returning home.

The rest of the night passed by like any other. We ate dinner. We talked like a family. We watched TV. We all went to bed. I slept good for a wonderful three hours before my cell began to buzz. I woke up, barely focused, and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello..." I mumbled, barely coherent.

"Jane? I am so dead..."

"Ashley?" I yawned, sitting up slightly.

"I need you to do a huge favor for me!" she pleaded.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Remember that science project I need to do by the docks? I forgot to do it today and I'm out all day tomorrow with my mom for a stupid jewelry party. Please, please, can you go do the project for me?"

"Now?" I gasped.

"I need it before I go to the party tomorrow. Please...please Jane, please..." she whimpered.

"What am I supposed to do?" I sighed, rolling out bed and putting some new clothes on.

"Just go down to the docks and get a water sample and write about the color and junk...really easy."

"You owe me," I hissed, hanging up.

I stumbled out of my room, trying to be stealthy and at the same time wake up. I brought some spare change to get a coffee I would surely need. I snuck out the door, taking off down the stairs and stopping by a Starbucks before heading for the dock. I didn't realize what mess I was getting into.


	4. Believe in Make Believe

"Stupid project...Stupid Ashley...I could be sleeping right now if it wasn't for her..."

Let's just say, when I stay up late my mood turns to homicidal maniac basically. Then going outside in the pitch black darkness of the night, well...it didn't exactly add to my happiness. I wandered down to the docks, after chugging my coffee. Sweet Starbucks. I had stopped at Target as well, getting a pencil, notebook, and clear cups to actually get the water I needed to look at.

I swooped the cup into the water, taking a good amount of the sea water. I looked it over but overall found no excitement in it and wrote down "it looks like water. yeah." I shut the notebook, sitting down. I swung my legs over the dock, kicking at the water. I used to go to the docks all the time when I was a kid. I liked playing in the water, but stopped when I turned eleven. I couldn't remember why.

The dock lights began to flicker. I barely noticed. Those lights were older than my parents. No one has ever seen them fixed or the bulbs get changed. I didn't really care for the flicker until they shut completely off. The whole dock was blanketed in darkness. I froze a moment, listening the sound of water rising and splashing, the cranes moving boxes, and the faint sound of footsteps.

"Hello?" I whispered, feeling like I was trapped in a horror movie all of a sudden.

I stood up quickly, hearing the water sputter and bubble. Something was surfacing rapidly. Several things. I stepped away from the edge of the dock, searching around for anyone or any light source. The footsteps were louder, almost as loud as the splashes and sputters. Voices seemed to rise, echoing off the cargo boxes and bouncing around the buildings. My breath suddenly became very heavy. Definitely horror movie style.

"Hello?" I repeated, louder and with the obvious quiver. "Hello!"

I heard the rise in water, something slick wrapping around the dock's poles. Probably just some trash washing up, I thought. Oh, if I only knew. I felt frozen in place, watching the stillness in the darkness. I could barely feel the wet, slimy, tentacle wrap around my leg, that is until it gave a might tug. It pulled me down, face first, and began yanking me toward the water. I did what any other girl my age would do. I screamed like there was no tomorrow. Screamed like my throat would give out. I just screamed.

I didn't see him approach, no matter how many times I reminisce about this night. I knew he arrived quickly and quietly, using his blade to cut the creature's limb off me. My voice ran dry as the beast hissed, hiding back into the water. The tide turned fierce. There was a hand on my arm. I barely had time to look up before he tugged me to my feet and led me at great speed far away from the docks. We barreled into the maze of cargo crates, hiding deep within it.

I know what you are thinking, dear reader, and no, it isn't who you think it is. This was not the legendary Sky who saved me, but one of his top men. As we hid behind the crate, I took the time to glance over at him as I regained my breath. He was peering around the corner, keeping watch. He was dressed like a everyday kid. You wouldn't be able to tell him apart in the crowd, dressing in a white, low cut shirt and grey pants. His hair was a light brown, covering his right eye. He tapped his headset.

"I got one civilian with me. Husky, do you copy?"

I didn't hear the reply on the other end. He turned to me quickly, knelling beside me. I was still panting, feeling my vocal cords tense from screaming. I didn't think I could speak if he asked me too. I had no clue what was happening. My mind was racing. He looked at me, trying to offer a sweet expression that he'd obviously rehearsed.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I couldn't reply, but nodded gently. He nodded also, turning away. He stood up, retaking his post by the edge of the crate. That's when I noticed his blade. It seemed to be fashioned in pure gold, solid and gleaming the night. A light in the darkness. He tapped his headset again but didn't speak, no doubt listening to whoever was on the other end. I sat, unable to move. He turned back to me.

"Do you have a name?" he asked, barely holding onto that sweet voice you use on kids.

I nodded again. He sighed, turning away. He tapped his headset, listening again. We stood in silence again. I couldn't be sure how long we stood in silence compared to our semi conversations. He turned back to me again after a while, this time completely lacking the fake smile and sweet tone.

"My name is Ty...and you are?"

"J-j-Jane..." I stuttered.

"Jane. Last name?"

"Stevenson."

He nodded, glancing away but quickly jumping back into conversation. "Do you know what just happened?"

I shook my head. "Something grabbed me."

He nodded, turning away. He tapped his headset again.

"Husky, we clear?"

I slowly got to my feet. The lights seemed to be coming back on. All the once bustling noises were quieting down as the sun was rising in the distance. Morning, already. It seemed like night just fell. Like I just fell asleep.

"I must be dreaming..." I whispered.

Ty looked at me quickly, almost surprised. He stepped in front of me.

"What were you doing here?"

"Doing a stupid project for my friend..." I grumbled. "What's going on?"

He turned away, glancing at me with a little glare. We didn't speak for a while. It was something of a sad first impression.


	5. The Sky Army

We sat in silence long enough for my stomach to end it with a loud growl. He snickered, which finally broke our silence. I had lost my adrenaline rush, mostly pissed off and tired now. Arms crossed and eyes ready to roll, I stepped up to him, trapped his shoulder and stuck up the best conversation I could.

"Ty, right...Is there anything you can tell me about what's going on?" I pleaded.

"Not yet," he sighed. "To be honest, I don't have all the details yet. I'm waiting for the Aqua Division Commander to meet up with me."

"Aqua Division?" I mumbled.

"Sounds crazy but he's good at his job for a fish."

"I'm not a fish!"

We perked, turning around. I jumped, hiding behind Ty almost instinctually. I'd lived in the city my whole life. Hybrids lived outside the city, mostly because people didn't like having them around. I'd never seen a hybrid before. Nonetheless, one stood before me. I recognized him from the artists rendering the day before. Blue skinned, orange gilled, a lighter blue tuff of hair on the top of his head, and slick grey suit to cover him up. No shoes, oddly enough.

"Husky, where have you been?" snapped Ty.

"Deadlox, where have you been," mocked Husky, approaching. "And who is this?"

"The civilian I told you about. They tried to take her and you know...his rules," Ty offered, crossing his arms.

"Right," nodded Husky, peering around Ty to get a look at me. "City girl, huh?"

I nodded.

"Never seen a smexy hybrid like me before," he hummed, striking a pose.

"Never seen a fish that big," chuckled Ty, marching passed.

"I'm not a fish!" he shouted, chasing after.

I stood a moment, watching them walk away. The dream was over I thought, only for them both to turn around and motion for me to follow. The nightmare continued, I thought with a sigh. When I slowly began following, Husky turned around and began walking behind me. I kept close to Ty, giving both an odd smile. We marched around town, mostly through alleyways and hiding in the shadows. When it came time to walk through open air, Husky went missing for a few moments and would rejoin us as we got back into the shadows. I never figured out how.

"Here we are," hummed Ty as we approached a one story, abandoned warehouse.

Husky opened the door, walking through first. Ty offered the door to me. Inside was nothing but darkness. It glanced at Ty, eyes falling upon his golden blade. He caught my glance, turning away from me and glancing at the door. I sighed.

"Do I have a choice?" I whispered.

"Yes...it just hasn't been given yet," he smirked, motioning to the door again.

I turned to the door again, sighing. No choice. I knew that. I walked through the door, expecting the worse. Instead I found myself in a small room. No windows, no wallpaper, no other doors. Ty walked in behind me, closing the door. He put his hands behind his back. The room shifted and it suddenly occurred to me that we were in an elevator.

"I still don't know what's going on?" I hummed, glancing at him.

"You really want to know?" he purred, glancing back at me.

I nodded.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he replied, turning away.

"Tell me."

He smirked, watching the doors open in front of us. "Do you believe in the Sky Army?"

I watched the doors open as he spoke. A huge, practically endless room stretched out. People were bustling to and fro, working, talking, and training. No uniform or unifying theme but all seemed unified as a team. I saw Husky blending into the crowd. A whole army, under everyone's noses.

Ty led me out of the elevator, through the room. I kept glancing at the people, watching them move and simply live. I couldn't believe this. What Ashley would give to see this. I felt like a clueless being wandering in the GI Joe HQ. It was incredible and numbingly terrifying.

"This...is the Sky Army?" I whispered.

"We fight to defend the world from the Squid Army, a rising and unknown force that mankind takes for granted. Everyone here has a name but mostly goes by codename. My name is Ty, codename Deadlox, Communication and Publicity Officer," he explained, waving to people we passed, "Hey, Ian...Anyway, most of us, at least us high ranking officers, were rescued by the mystery man himself, Sky. Still with me?"

I was barely comprehending what was happening. I'm pretty sure my mind closed down shop and left for the summer. Ty smiled lightly, continuing down the lot until we reached a golden door. Not paying attention to him in front of me, I collided with him. He didn't budge. He spun around to face me, placing his hands on my shoulder and suddenly became very serious.

"A few things before we go in, okay? He can go off on tangents, he does that. Gold is known as butter or ever budder. Don't question him too much. He startles easily, and above all...don't take everything he says seriously."

He stood up straight, pulling away from and opened the door. Inside was a lovely room, almost like a fancy reading room you expect in a mansion or rich estate. Several bookshelves, a white fireplace, two red couches facing each other, and a desk with a computer already on. A young man stood by the fireplace, watching the fire dance. He needed no introduces.

He turned around slowly, like a scene in a movie. Brown hair swept over his eyes. Eyes covered by black tinted sunglasses. Dressed in an almost black armor suit. Gloved. Red boots. A golden medallion hung from his neck with a purple gem in the center. He offered a smile, the kind that you see on kids who see a new toy. His sunglasses lower, revealing eyes. They glittered with hope and excitement. This was the legendary Sky.


	6. Blue Pill

I felt awestruck or star struck or whatever that feeling it. I stood like a dork in the doorway as Deadlox walked around me and shut the doors behind us. Sky seemed to bounce like a child, hopping over the coffee table and sofa to get to me. He took up my hand and shook it like a dog, still with that goofy grin upon his face. He released me, oddly changing to a stern expression as he fixed his sunglasses to cover his eyes again. Soon gleaming again, he looked me over then quickly turned to Ty.

"Well?" he hummed.

His voice didn't seem to match him in my head. Ty sighed, glancing between me and Sky. He produced a folder I had not seen him carrying and handed it to Sky. The mysterious man smirked, opening and speed reading it. He yawned, handing it back to Ty.

"I was never much into reading," he mumbled, "I thought you knew that, Ty."

"I just like watching you try…" chuckled Ty.

Sky quickly and suddenly turned to. "Why don't you take a seat? I know, why don't you take seat!" He leapt over the sofa again. "Take a seat!" He cheered again.

I slowly turned to Ty. The smug man just grinned at me, motioning for me to sit. I moved automatically, sitting in the center of the couch. Sky rushed over, pulling the chair from the desk. He sat across from me, leaning in closer. I was a bit dumbfounded. What was I supposed to say? Luckily, Sky quickly turned to Ty.

"No one got hurt, right?" he whispered.

"No casualties," Ty replied.

"What is your name, hmm?"

I didn't even realize he was talking to me. He was looking back at me again, smiling, glasses glittering, and hands grasped around one another. I opened my mouth to speak but no words left my lips. What was I supposed to say? What do you say to a legend you didn't even know was real? It was like talking to Bigfoot or something, not that I'm calling Sky Bigfoot.

"Jane Stevenson," replied Ty after a while of my silence.

"Oooo," hummed Sky, glancing at Ty and leaning back in his chair. "Like Jane Doe. Mary Jane Watson. Ha!"

"Shall I proceed with…" he glanced at me, "protocol?"

Sky nodded. I didn't check but I heard Ty step away and exit the room. I felt alone, watching Sky lean in again. He offered a little smile, nodding. I looked down at the coffee table, watching out reflections. Sky reached back and set an apple on the table. It was sparkling, golden in color and seemed to reflect me just as well as the table. I looked up at him.

"It'll make you feel better," he offered. "Those are pretty special apples. Hard to come by."

I took it up, taking a bite. I immediately regretted, practically choking on the taste. The apple chunk went down rough as I coughed. I dropped the apple to the table. Sky cringed, glancing away. Somehow I swallowed the chunk. Panting and absolutely terrified, I turned to him.

"They're special…didn't say they tasted any good," he hummed. "They do heal the body surprisingly quickly."

I began to feel tingly, full of sudden energy. I felt like laughing. Losing all self-control, I did. Sky joined in. We laughed for a moment until the door reopened. I turned around, expecting to see Ty returning. Instead it was someone I had never met before. He was dressed almost in a cloak, purple hood covering his head. He glanced at him, but didn't say a word. Sky perked, leaning back in his chair again.

"Jane, this is Seto," he hummed, motioning to the figure that just entered.

I offered a little wave and mouthed a hi. Seto turned away, messing with what looked like a classic little bar in the corner of the room. I turned back to Sky. He was leaned forward again, smiling, still laughing a little.

"What happened tonight?" he asked.

"I figure someone knows more than me," I mumbled.

"But I wanna hear it from you," he whimpered, pursing his lips. He giggled, leaning back. "What were you doing out there?"

"A science project for my friend," I replied.

"What kinda project?"

"I don't know…just getting a water sample and writing about it," I shrugged.

"Hmm…" he leaned his head back, off the chair. "I wasn't very good at science."

I glanced over at Seto again. He looked like he was done with whatever he was doing back there, watching Sky for some kind of signal. Sky sat back up. His glasses had slipped again and I could see his eyes watching me. They had lost their glisten and were serious now. I gulped.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Would you prefer this to be a dream?"

I perked. I felt like my mind had just been read. I looking around all the same, avoiding answering. He leaned forward again, fixing his glasses.

"Would you prefer to be here or dreaming?"

"Dreaming…" I whispered.

Seto suddenly appeared at my side, setting a drink in front of me. It was a clear glass, clear liquid. Sky motioned to it, smiling lightly. It wasn't the same childish smile as before though. I held the glass, lifting it off the table, unsure what was happening.

"You must be thirsty…been a long night," he hummed, watching me and tilting his head slightly.

I took a sip then set the glass down. Sky sighed, standing up. I watched him move but not very long. Everything began to blur. My head spun and my thoughts jumbled together. I held my head, groaning, and looked around. Sky stepped over beside Seto, putting a hand on him.

"Seto's codename is Sorcerer. He's good at making all sorts of potions. Strength, speed, you name, he can make it. This one, however, is just supposed to make you sleep. You won't remember this much though…this way there's no forcing you to stay or to keep a secret."

I could focus any more, barely sitting up straight. I could feel myself falling forward. Sky and Seto caught me, lying me down on the sofa. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I watched them move, blurred and foggy. It felt like a dream. Sky offered a smile, putting my hands on my stomach and giving them a little pat.

"You'll wake up at home, safe and sound. Don't need to bother yourself with my war. Goodnight…"

Everything blurred to black.


	7. Living a Dream

I remember my mind being completely blank and then suddenly racing. I sat abruptly up, collapsing out of bed. My heart was pounding in my ears. I was suddenly full of energy. I looked around the room quickly, hardly knowing where I was. Where was I? Soon, my mind slowed and I realized I was sitting on the floor of my bedroom. I leaned against my bed, letting out a groan.

"Jane?"

I perked, turning to the door. My mom peeked in, offering a smile. I quickly smiled, nodding.

"Just checking on you. Weren't sure if you were still sleeping," she hummed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Nearly noon. I checked on you earlier but you weren't looking too well."

"Thanks, mom," I nodded, waving.

She shut the door behind her. I sighed, looking around the room again. Something didn't feel right. I stopped, thinking things over. I got a call from Ashley last night, didn't I? I looked around for my phone, finding it on my dresser. I snatched it, checking my messages. I did receive a call from her last night, plus a few text messages this morning. I checked through my messages and suddenly my heart sank.

What happened last night, I thought. Flipping through the messages, Ashley got more and more panicked. The first message read "Did you get my project done?" The second was "Where are you. Text me back!" Suddenly it was a mad rush of text messages where every minute or so was a new message. "What is going on? Where are you? Text me back." "It's on the news! Please reply!"

I rushed out of the room, entering the living room. My mom was cooking in the kitchen, humming to herself. I switched on the television, flipping through the channels. I finally found the news. Luckily they were repeating today's story. Something huge had happened at the dock, showing scenes of the torn up docks and ripped up buildings. It looked like a war zone.

I groaned, holding my head. I felt a flash of memory I saw myself standing on the docks in the dark. I felt something on my leg. Everything quickly snapped away from thought and I stood in the living room again. I felt dizzy, turning back to my mom. Was that a dream or a memory, I thought.

"I'm going out…" I gasped, heading for the door.

"Alright then…"

I stopped, looking down. I was surprisingly already dressed, even had my shoes on. I looked around, hoping for answers. My mom just hummed to herself, cooking some pastry or something. I sighed, leaving the house. I wasn't sure what was happening but I managed to run all the way down to the docks without stopped. My mind was racing with thoughts as I ran.

The docks were crowded. Cameras and reporters were everywhere. I looked around the crowd, hoping for answers. I perked, finding Ashley waiting anxiously, leaned in. I came up behind her, tapping her on the shoulder. She spun around. Recognizing me, she hugged me.

"I thought you were dead…" she whispered. Suddenly she pushed away. "Why didn't you message me back!?"

"I just woke up…I don't think I'm feeling well," I mumbled.

"Did you even coming out here last night?" she huffed, crossing her arms. "I bet you went right back to sleep."

"I don't…" I held my head. I felt another flash images of me on the dock. I couldn't remember.

Ashley seemed to let it drop, turning back to the crowd of news people. She seemed highly entertained. I stood beside her, watching the news crowd close in on whoever was speaking. Looking around, the damages weren't as bad as the TV claimed. Nonetheless, it was pretty bad. I didn't feel safe on the dock anyway.

"What happened?" I asked Ashley.

"Don't know…the guys not giving us much information," shrugged Ashley.

I struggled to see over the crowd to see whoever was speaking. I caught sight of him. A young man, light brown hair over one eye and a headset on. He was trying to calm everyone down, saying nothing dangerous happened. My head ached. A flash of a dream. That man standing beside me, dressed in a low cut shirt and dark pants with a golden blade at his side. The image was gone as quickly as it arrived.

"What's wrong?" Ashley mumbled.

"I feel like I know that man from somewhere…" I hummed, shaking my head. "It's nothing."

"You don't look so good," Ashley jumped, putting her arm over me. "Need me to take you home? Or we could go get some soup from Noodles and Co.?"

"Let's just go…" I shrugged.

We dispersed from the crowd, returning to town. Soon the news people came rushing passed us, entering their vans and driving off. Ashley and I took our time, watching everyone depart. Eventually, the young man who had been speaking came passed us. Ashley perked, chasing after him.

"Hey!" gasped Ashley.

"Ashley!" I gaped, racing after her.

The man turned. My head was driving me crazy. Everything hurt. Ashley seemed oddly happy as she approached the man. He offered a smile, that seemed strangely familiar. He shook Ashley's hand as welcome.

"Can I help you?" he hummed.

"What happened here?" questioned Ashley, raising an eyebrow.

"School newspaper?" he perked.

"Just curious…" she purred. "Any hint of the Sky Army?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "That sounds a bit absurd." He glanced at me, looking oddly confused. "Hmm." He shook his head, turning back to Ashley. "We are currently investigating what happened here tonight. Watch the local news for any other information. Good day…"

He marched off. Ashley crossed her arms, glaring at him. I glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. She shook her head, obviously unpleased.

"Stupid conspiracy," she grumbled. "I want some soup…"

"Let's go then," I sighed.


	8. Nightmare

Return of math, in the form of homework. Sigh. After the adventures at the dock this morning, Ashley managed to get into an argument with someone at Noodles and Co. about the Sky Army and we got kicked out and put on the banned list. Yeah. We wandered around but ultimately I went home with a huge migraine. I felt like I was going to die as images flashed across my mind. It was like I was struggling with every part of my being to remember something I had forgotten. The question was, why did I choose to forget in the first place.

_"I'm not a fish!"_

"Jane, did you hear me?"

I looked up slowly, faintly hearing the voices die down in their conversation. Something about being an amphibian, whatever that meant. My mother stood in the doorway. I wasn't sure how long. She had that soothing look in her eyes and light smile. It looked like she had just entered to tell me something or ask something.

"Huh?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"I asked if you wanted fish for dinner. I could always could something else if you'd like?"

"No...fish is...fine," I nodded, offering a faint smile.

"Maybe you should get some rest. You don't look so good..." she sighed, slowly closing the door. "You might not go to school tomorrow if this keeps up."

She shut the door with a quiet click. I sighed. I felt horrible. A nap wouldn't kill me, right? And math would unfortunately be there when I got up. Closing my book and tiding up, I collapsed into bed. My head spun, struggling to collect my stray thoughts. What was I trying to remember? Was it a dream or reality or something I'd seen? I shut my eyes tight, trying to focus. Remember or forget, I needed to decide.

Forgetting seemed so easy. Thinking about removing those thoughts seemed to ease them out of my mind. They began to fade. I opened my eyes slowly but soon closed them again. I was so tired.

_"Goodnight…"_

My phone began buzzing like crazy. I sighed, opening my eyes and snatching my phone off the nightstand. I clicked 'talk' and yawned a hello. After a few moments of silence, there was a cheery reply from Ashley.

"Feelin' better?" she hummed.

"Not really...but getting there," I hummed. "What's up?"

"I'm working on that stupid science project down by the docks. Ugh...it's creepy out here."

"Sorry," I sighed. "probably should've done this earlier or better yet not at all."

"Not at all?"

"The docks aren't safe! It was all over the news. I'm sure your teacher will understand."

Silence fell. I could hear Ashley's breath quicken and her feet scuffle on the wooden dock. I sat up quickly. The scuffling stopped. I could feel my heart begin to race. This better not be some kind of prank, I thought bitterly.

"Ashley?" I gasped.

"I thought I heard something...freaked me out!"

"You should just go home," I urged.

"That's weird..."

"Ashley? What is it, Ashley!?" I felt panicked and frightened, and I wasn't even there.

"The lights seem to be going out..."

My head surged with pain. I saw myself on the dock alone, lights slowly going out around me. Something wrapped around my leg. I stood up from my bed, gasping for air.

"Run, Ashley! Run!" I shouted, though I wasn't sure why.

"What was that!?" she screamed, completely missing what I yelled.

Another surge of pain. The man from the docks leading the way. Hiding. Voices. Hybrids. This wasn't a dream...I remembered. Deadlox...Husky...Sky...his army...and the...

"Ashley run!"

The scuffle was back, quick passed as Ashley was no doubt running for her life regardless of if she heard me or not. I heard her heavy breathing, practically could hear her heart pounding or was that mine. I could hear the bubbling water. It was so loud, even over the phone. I didn't know what to do, what to say.

"Jane...what is it? There's something...I hear it...It's behind me...it's..." She suddenly screamed. I could hear the phone drop, clattering onto the floor. I felt sick.

I rushed out the door, barely telling my mom I'd be right back, barely hearing her call after me in a panic. I ran across town, with nothing else on my mind except for finding Ashley alright at the docks, laughing her head off and telling me it was a joke. Oh, please, let it be a joke!

The lights at the dock were flickering, struggling to stay on. Something new seemed to have pulled part of the dock into the water. One of the buildings were gone, completely ripped off its foundation and taking into the sea. I put the phone to my hear, hearing for the echo. I stepped around cautiously.

"Get down!"

Someone tackled me, keeping me pressed against the dock floorboards. I couldn't see who it was. Soon after there was a loud bang and a flash spread out across the dock. Everything faded away, leaving the dock in its former darkness. The lamps slowly came back on. I glanced at the hands keeping me down. Blue?

"Clear!"

The man got up off me. I was to my feet instantly, again looking for Ashley. This couldn't be happening. This can't be happening. I completely ignored the man question who I was, why was I hear...the usually junk. I caught his expression as it clicked in his head.

"Jane!?" Husky gasped. "What the hell are you doing here again? Didn't we go over this last night!?"

I finally heard the echo. I stepped slowly across the dock, lifting the phone off the ground. Ashley was no where to be found. Husky came up behind me, glancing at the phone. He took it from me, looking it over.

"Who's phone?" he mumbled.

"Ashley's..." I whispered.

"Who?"

"My best friend..."


	9. Recruit

"Now wait..."

Saying I was mad would have been an understatement. I was rightly pissed. I stormed through the Sky Army HQ with Deadlox and Husky trying desperately to keep up. I got a few wayward glances but few people tried to stop me. I pushed past people who hardly argued. Some people shouted at me. I didn't give a single care.

I found the gold colored doors and pushed my way in. Sky stood by the fireplace, hands behind his back. At the sound of the door, he spun around. I entered without permission. Deadlox and Husky managed to make it into the door, panting and heaving. Deadlox, regaining his breath, quickly slammed the doors shut, leaning up against them.

"Sky! We couldn't stop her..." he gasped.

"We lost someone," added Husky, standing up straight. "A young girl by the name of Ashley...they took her."

"And Jane appears to be upset about that," hummed Sky, glancing at me as I stood next to him.

"She's my best friend," I countered.

"I see..." he nodded, turning away.

"I want in on this...Sky Army thing..."

"I believe last night you said otherwise," he argued. "As much as I'd enjoy a new recruit..."

"Those **things**...took my best friend! Can't you even give me a chance to save her?"

Sky seemed to slump, turned away. He wasn't even smiling. His sunglasses covered his eyes, perfectly hiding his emotion. He nodded, turning to Deadlox slowly. Deadlox and Husky avoided eye contacts.

"Ty..." Sky mumbled.

"Yea?"

"See if Jerome and Mitch have a spot open for training..."

Sky opened the doors, exiting. You could see some of the "recruits" cheer him on, regardless of his slumping mood. I turned to Deadlox and Husky. The latter sighed, following Sky. He caught up quickly, entering a conversation I couldn't hear. Deadlox offered a fake smile, motioning for me to leave. He led me out, shutting the doors behind us.

"What was that about?" I asked as we walked through the base.

"Nothing important to you," he assured.

"Fair enough...who is Jerome and Mitch?"

"Jerome, codename ASF, and Mitch, codename BajanCanadian, are, for a lack of a better term, the training teachers of a majority of the army," he explained.

"And if there isn't a spot open?" I whispered.

"You would be on the waiting list and we would searching for an alternative instructor such as Ant Venom...or even Husky is a trainer," he offered with a shrug.

"Hmm," I hummed, looking around.

The whole base still felt endlessly huge. My headache had loosened as soon as I'd given up forgetting. Obviously, Seto's potion was designed only to help you forget. If you didn't want to forget you wouldn't, even the potion couldn't force it. I thought things over a lot as we walked I mean, I could've walked right over this thing, forgetting and moving on with my life. Now, I was trapped. I'm still debating whether or not this was a good thing.

We arrived at what appeared to be a separate room, blocked off from the rest of the building by bars that reached the warehouse's ceiling. Entering this separate area, it opened up into what looked like a massive, equally endless gym. I felt in awe of it. People were sparring and battle with golden blades.

"Hey, Ty!"

Another hybrid. He was something like bear, completely covered in brown fuzz, though dressed in a suit similar to Husky's. Unlike Husky's, the suit was open with a red tie draping down freely. He shook Ty's hand. The hybrid glanced at me as they conversed.

"New recruit?"

"Double ganger," whispered Deadlox.

"Oh!" whistled the hybrid.

"Got room in class?" hummed Deadlox, winking.

"I might have room. We're doin' out first Hunger Deans tomorrow," he offered.

"Right," Deadlox nodded, putting a hand on my shoulder. "This is Jane Stevenson. Jane, this is Jerome."

"Hi..." I grumbled.

"Mitch'll be around," Jerome offered. "She gettin' a room?"

"Minors don't get rooms," sighed Deadlox. "She'll be going home tonight..."

"I am?" I gasped.

"If a recruit is under the age of 18 they must remain in their current home or living arrangement. During the school year they are to return to base after school hours. During summer, they are to return by noon," Deadlox recited, eyes closed. "Any questions?"

"You got that memorized?" Jerome mumbled, crossing his arms.

Deadlox shrugged.

"Well, recruit," Jerome hummed, looking over to me. "I'll see you back tomorrow round four, eh? Get ready, Hunger Deans aren't to be taken lightly..."

Deadlox led me away. After a moment of walking, I turned to him.

"What in the name of waffles is the Hunger Deans?" I snapped.

"Hunger Games. It's Jerome and Mitch's signature training exercise, and believe me, it's harder than it seems," he smirked.


	10. Hunger Games pt. 1

"No, mom. Yes, it is a real project...why would I lie to you? No this isn't like the time Ashley and I went to the concert instead of homework. No, mom. Yes, mom."

It felt weird telling my mom that I wasn't lying when in fact I was. I couldn't up and tell her that I was apart of the surprisingly real Sky Army and Ashley had been taken by the opposition, the Squid Army. That last part still sounded weird to me. Squid Army...I mean c'mon! Why couldn't it have been something, I don't know, scary like bears or giant spiders. At this point, I would even settle for aliens.

I approached the old warehouse building while I was still on the phone. To my surprise someone was waiting by the door, leaned up against the wall with arms folded in front of his chest. He was somewhat tall, dressed in a checkered, short-sleeved hoodie, a white shirt though oddly enough darker colored sleeves coming out of the hoodie, blue jeans and red Converse. A necklace looped down from his neck, shimmering in the dim light. He opened one eye, looking me over, and smiled.

"I gotta go, mom."

As I hung up, he pulled himself off the wall, unfolding his arms and stuffing his hands into his pockets. I hid my phone in my pocket, watching his cautiously. He pulled one of his hands out, motioning to the door.

"Goin' down?" he hummed.

I stepped passed him, opening the door and entering the elevator. He followed me in and shut the door behind him. The elevator slowly went down. I glanced at him probably once during the whole ride down. Hard to say if he looked at me. He simply smiled, watching the door, when I looked over at him. Eventually the doors opened and we both stepped out.

"Hey, dood? You're goin' the wrong way," the man purred, walking ahead of me and turning left.

Since I didn't know any better, I followed him. He was correct, leading up straight to the gym area Deadlox brought me to yesterday. A crowd of people were waiting by the main gym doors, an area I had yet to see. While everyone was talking, Jerome, who stood out from the pack, stood waiting with arms crossed. At the sight of us, he perked, rushing over.

"Hey, biggums," the man cheered, offering Jerome a hand.

"Mitch, where you been?" chuckled Jerome, shaking the extended hand.

It clicked in my head. Mitch was Jerome's training partner, if I remembered anything Deadlox said yesterday. Mitch gave me a wink, walking off with Jerome in deep conversation. I only heard one part of it. Jerome asked if they were participating. Mitch answered with a yea, buddy.

I entered the mob of people, straining my ears to understand what people were saying. I felt like a child surrounded by adults who knew what they were doing. Upon listening, it didn't seem to be the case. A lot of the conversations were oddly hushed and quiet. It was easy to see the friend groups going on. The little cliques even lived here. There were the die hard Sky fans who seemed to just be a bunch of fans rather than recruits in an army. There were the rumor based group, spreading stories whether they be true or not. There were the experts, people who knew every codename and rule in the book. Then there were people like me who had no clue what was going on.

"Hey...hey, kid."

I perked, looking around. A young girl, probably barely old than me, was motioning for me to come over. She looked pale but her outfit make up for it. She had a red and white plaid shirt, blue jeans, hiking boots and a perfect little bow in her hair. I stepped toward her cautiously. She offered a smile, looking around while waiting for me to arrive at her side.

"Hey, quick tip," she hummed. "Don't eat the cake this game."

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"Usually, the Sorcerer makes the cakes for regen. This time though Ian made the cakes. He goes a little crazy on them."

"Thanks for the tip," I nodded, offering a faint smile.

"What's your name?"

"Jane."

"I'm Ray," she offered a hand to shake.

Before I could return the shake, a bell sounded and the doors began to open. People flooded in. I couldn't tell what was happening, somehow getting drawn into the room by the flood of the crowd. Everyone was huddling around, looking in awe at the scenery. I looked in awe too. It looked, it felt, heck it even smelled like we were outside in the woods. Tall trees sprawled up, covering the ceiling from view. It was a freeing feeling.

"Welcome, recruits!"

The group turned at one, finding Jerome and Mitch standing on two of the stands that circled a bunch of chests. Everyone hushed, watching them intently. Jerome and Mitch exchanged a twisted grin, slowly turning back to the crowd.

"Hey doods, it's Mitch or BajanCanadian here!"

"Hey everybody. What's goin' on? Jerome, here and welcome to another exciting Hunger Games," smirked Jerome, clapping his hands together. "Would everyone please take a stand."

Everyone began to disperse, taking one the multiple stands around in the circle. I stood on one across from Jerome and Mitch. I could feel my heart racing already. I didn't know what was happening. From the look on an assorted people's faces, they didn't know either. Jerome and Mitch exchanged another look, this time nodding.

There was a sudden click. I struggled to move around but couldn't leave the square I stood on. I looked around, hoping I wasn't the only one. Other people were just was a panic stricken as I was. Someone screamed.

"Now, now, everybody calm down!" ordered Jerome, laughing and little. "This is a precaution. Let Mitch and I explain the rules."

"We are playing a more...classic form of Hunger Games. No coming back. No revenge. You get out, you stay out."

"Spectating is an option," Jerome added, pointing up.

Looking up, I spotted a metallic box seemingly floating above the trees. Some people seemed stunned that they hadn't noticed it earlier. Jerome coughed, gather our attention again.

"It is possible to get weapons in this game. Depending on the weapons, you will battle an opponent and when the computer feels an appropriate amount of damage has been dealt, the wounded party will be sent to the booth," he pointed up again, "and they will watch the remaining of the game."

"The point of the game is survival," nodded Mitch. "Good luck."

"Wait, you haven't taught us anything yet!" snapped a man.

"We believe in learning on the job," they smirked.

"Are you two playing?" gasped a young girl.

"But of course," hummed Mitch.

"I'm gonna win the Hunger Deans," chuckled Jerome.

"Remember...it doesn't matter if you win or lose," at that moment Mitch looked around and his eyes seemed to end on me, "the point of the game is how long you can last."

A faint clicking of a clock suddenly sped up. A bell rang. The power keeping us in was unlocked. The Hunger Games began.


	11. Hunger Games pt. 2

As the bell rang and walls locking us in fell, Jerome and Mitch seemed to shoot out off their stands like lightning. They ran to the center, looting chests among other people. As soon as chests began to close, weapons went flying. I was watched Jerome single handedly swing a golden axe at the kid standing next to him. The boy vanished instantly. Mitch leapt over the chests, swinging down a blade on the unsuspecting recruit across from him.

As for me, I was frozen solid. I watched the people run and scatter or fall victim to the two officers in the center. Jerome equipped with his...butter axe and Mitch equipped with an iron blade. Everything seemed to run in slow motion. People brushed passed me, shouting something but I could hardly hear them. My heart was pounding softly in my ears. What was going on.

Time snapped, speeding up. Ray, the nice lady I met earlier, shook me free of my daze, shoving me off the stand. As my feet hit the ground, I took off running deep into the woods. I ran for what felt like ever. I ran and ran until I hit a wall, literally. It looked like glass, enclosing the battle arena. I felt the cool surface with my hands. The sound a screams and what seemed to be canon sound effects.

I ran some more, along the edge of the arena. I was growing out of breathe, slowing to a jog and eventually a walk. I stumbled once but kept moving. I looked around, enjoyed the view. Eventually, after a long time of walking, I came across a chest. I perked, kneeling beside it, and opened it quickly. A wooden blade and what seemed to be a paper bag shirt. It didn't matter. Anything was helpful.

As soon as I touched the paper bag shirt, it was suddenly on my body, covering my chest. I was slightly startled but didn't seem to care too much about it. I took the blade, closing the chest and standing up. I took around, feeling a rise of loneliness and anxiety. I just needed a break, a breath of air, a moment to think.

"What am I even doing here!" I cried.

I didn't mean to be loud. My voice seemed to echo off the trees. I shook my head, rubbing my eyes before I broke into tears. I knew why I was here. I was going to rescue Ashley. I smiled lightly, looking around. Knowing Ashley, she was probably arguing to those things that Sky was going to come get her and that the Sky Army would kick their sorry squid behinds. Ashley wouldn't be scared.

A snap and hurried footsteps on grass. I perked, pulling out my blade and holding it with both hands. How stupid I must've looked, holding a wooden sword, wearing a paper bag on my body. My eyes darted, watching the trees and the darkness that lied beyond them. My heart beat was loud in my ears. Panic. I wanted to scream. Anxiety. I wanted to barf. Fear. What if I failed?

Someone screamed, growing louder. I spun around, spotting the man running at me. I wasn't fast enough to dodge the first blow to my shoulder, though he only had a wooden sword too. I dodged the second strike, quickly blocking the third. I took a jab, getting him in the side. He didn't have any protection like I assumed the paper bag was giving me. I swung again, hitting him across the cheek. He nicked my ear.

"I'm gonna win, rookie," he hummed. "This isn't my first Hunger Games..."

He swung again. I stumbled back, narrowly missing it, but falling to the ground. I swung widely as he approached. I felt the blade hit his leg a few times but he was still coming at me. He stood over me, preparing to slam his blade down. I screamed, jabbing my sword straight up, and closing my eyes. Nothing. I felt something thump on my head and into my lap.

I opened my eyes slowly, spotting all the stray objects around me. The man was gone. I chuckled lightly, soon breaking down into hysteric laughter. I gathered up what was dropped which included a nearly broken wooden blade, an iron ingot, a wooden axe, and a few apples. I, driven by sudden hunger, ate most of the apples while I sat in my little spot.

"This...is crazy," I panted, slowly moving off again.

A notice was soon announced that only ten people remained. Something called Death Match was to begin when only four remained but would automatically activate in a few minutes. I didn't want to worry about it. I began moving through the woods, leaving the safety of the edge. I wanted to see if I could find another chest with something other than a paper bag in it. I walked around, running when panic attacked or fear made me hear things.

"You've made it surprisingly far."

I jumped, spinning around and aiming my wooden sword. Mitch was leaned on a tree, wearing what appeared to be full iron armor from head to toe. He offered a smile, pulling off the tree and stepped closer. I stepped back, bumping into someone behind me. I leapt, holding back my scream, scrambling to back away from the both. Jerome laughed as he watched me back away from him.

"First Hunger Deans is always the worst," shrugged Jerome.

"Learned anything?" Mitch offered.

"What?"

"She's only got one kid," mumbled Jerome.

"Dat determination though," chuckled Mitch.

"Double gangers be like that?" hummed Jerome.

"What the hell is a double ganger!" I howled.

"Good question," they both smirked.

"Wanna meet Betty?" purred Jerome, smiling like a child.

"Betty?" I whispered.

He pulled out another axe, this one colored blue. Somehow I felt outmatched. I was pretty sure then though that Jerome and Mitch could be barehanded and still beat me. Two was better than one had nothing on this. I stepped back. Mitch rolled his eyes.

"Betty is a diamond axe. Ain't she a pretty."

"Chop, chop," whispered Jerome, stepping toward me.

I didn't bother trying to fight. I ran. Sword at my side, I hightailed it and ran through the woods. I could hear them close behind me. They obviously had more stamina than me. I could hear them talking between each other but couldn't make out what. I ran and stumbled and eventually fell, tumbling a bit until I completely stopped.

I sprang back up just as they arrived. Something hit my arm. Everything seemed to slow down. I couldn't move too quickly. Jerome took a swing first. My paper bag shirt ripped off me. I took a wild swing of my blade, watching it shatter on Jerome's shoulder. He seemed shook, stumbling back and vanishing into the woods. That was when Mitch came in.

He swung his own axe, though made of iron, and nicked my arm. I dug around my belt, pulling out the axe I had gotten off the man. I made another wild swing, missing at first but hitting him the second time around. I stumbled backward, where Jerome had been waiting. He swung his axe and the next thing I knew I was collapsing onto a metal floor.

"GG," someone hummed.

Looking around, I saw several people standing and waiting. Some people looked pissed, others at peace. The walls were coated in screens, viewing the surviving Hunger Game participants. I could see Jerome and Mitch go over my stuff and moving on down the path. I stood up slowly, looking over the screens. I didn't feel like I'd just had my butt handed to me.

A few others hummed "GG" to me. I spotted the guy I had gotten earlier in the game. His eyes were narrowed at me, arms folded across his chest. He huffed, turning away, and watching one of the screens with Jerome on it. I could tell he was pissed off.

The rest of the game ran smoothly. Watching the game was relaxing. Jerome and Mitch went all the way to D-Match, kicking butt and winning the whole thing. Jerome beat Mitch in the end with a sneak attack with Betty. Mitch hardly had time to respond. Jerome celebrated proudly. The spectating booth was lowered and a door opened to let us out. the man I beaten quickly shoved passed me, nearly knocking me to the floor.

Mitch rushed out, shoving Jerome jokingly. They both laughed. The crowd formed in front of them, waiting to be released. I was in the front somehow, surrounded by people I didn't know.

"Well done, everybody! We've learned a lot this round at least," hummed Mitch.

"What on earth could you have learned from this mess!" howled someone.

"We've learned some are not cut out for this," Jerome chuckled. "Some are made for this. Some are cowards. Some are brave."

"Go get something to eat," offer Mitch.

The doors behind us opened. People began to filter out. I watched Jerome and Mitch a moment, but soon followed the crowd out. I was concerned about which of those categories I fell into.


	12. The Story of Sky and Dawn

It felt strange, sitting at a lunch table and going through the motions of a regular high school lunch hour. Cliques formed at tables, talking up a storm. It was a crowded lunch hall, including a few people who weren't in the Hunger Games challenge. I didn't know anyone, so I sat by myself mostly. People came and stopped by, talking about the came, but soon left with other things to do or outside work.

"Don't eat the cake."

I looked up as Jerome quickly swiped the cake off my plate and tossed it away. He took the seat across from me and Mitch took the one beside him. They had their own plates of food, though slightly eaten at. I smiled nodding. I had forgotten about the whole cake thing.

"Sorry...Ian just can't make cakes," he shrugged. "Good day?"

"Interesting one to say the least." I answered.

"Ty says your the quickest return of double ganger we've ever seen," mumbled Mitch.

"What is that? What is a double ganger?" I snapped.

"A double ganger is one recruit that not only shows up and denies the Sky Army but shows up again, accepting it the second time around," explained Jerome. "They're rare. Either you want in and stay in or you want out and forget."

"Double gangers usually don't show up days within each incident, but more years apart," added Mitch, taking a bit of his food.

"I see," I nodded.

"Any other questions...Ty can avoid them sometimes," hummed Jerome, leaning in.

I thought a moment but couldn't think of anything that puzzled me that hadn't been answered. Just as I was about to say no, something popped up. When Sky walked out in sorrow. I nodded.

"I don't know what happened...but whatever I said seemed to make Sky...upset. He looked just completely depressed..." I whispered.

"Remember what you said before that?" Mitch mumbled.

"Um...I was asking for a chance to save my friend..."

Mitch and Jerome exchanged glances, slowly turning back to me. They seemed to have the same hint of sorrow in their eyes that Sky did. Jerome moved his food aside, slowly glasping his hands together and leaned in.

"You ever wonder how Sky got here?" he murmured.

"What?"

"What led Sky to find the Squid Army or more so declare war against them?" Jerome elaborated. "Ever wonder?"

I shook my head.

"We heard this story from Ty because Adam doesn't talk about it much," Jerome went on. "So...Once upon a time, some two or three years ago, there was a young man name Adam and his lovely girlfriend...Dawn."

"They were old friends," continued Mitch, sitting on the table, "and one day they wanted to go to the beach. A nice one, but oddly not crowded. Rumor had it, a sea demon lived under the water and took those who did not believe in its power."

"They visited this beach, thinking it would fun and exciting. No one around, they enjoyed much of the day on the beach. Eventually, after a rather uneventful day, they decided to leave. They left and waited at the bus stop a few moments until Dawn realized she'd left something. So Adam went back for it."

"Adam rushed back, trying not to miss the bus home. Upon arriving at the beach, he found the item and something else," Mitch smirked at this.

"A squid, flapping about on the beach side. Adam didn't pay much attention to it. In fact, Adam wasn't much for...ocean dwellers unless they were in form of sushi. They were just...weird to him. He mumbled something under his breath and to his surprise the squid replied. Adam hurried off, thinking it was nothing but the heat getting to him. He ignored the squid's threat to him," Jerome looked around as if expecting someone to interrupt us.

"The next day, Dawn wanted to go back to the beach. Adam, thinking the events of the later evening were nothing more than dream, obliged. They enjoyed another day at the beach...until the two went swimming," Mitch sighed, glancing at Jerome. "We shouldn't be telling this story, Jerome..."

"What happened..." I begged. "Did...did..."

"Squids...hold grudges big time," Jerome offered.

"They fought back..." Mitch nodded, sighing. "Sky barely made it."

"Dawn did not."

I eyed my food. all appetite was gone. The memory of me shouting at him suddenly stung. Here I was arguing with him to let me save a friend when he couldn't save his. I felt bitter and sick. Mitch stood up, rubbing the back of his head. he nudged Jerome with his elbow.

"C'mon, biggums, we ain't done with the rounds yet," he mumbled.

"See ya later," hummed Jerome, standing up. He winked at me, adding, "Maybe next time we meet, you'll get a codename."

The two of them left, stopping by another table and getting wrapped up in conversation. I messed with my food a bit, feeling utterly sick and ready to prove it with a run to the bathroom. I could hear the rise of an argument back by the lunch line. I turned around just as someone screamed, "Do you know I had to do to make this cake!"


	13. A Deal With the Devil

I went home and slept like a log. My body ached and I felt completely out of it both physically and emotionally. I dreamt that night vividly. I dreamt of a beach. Large tentacles reached out, aiming to grab me. I felt frozen, barely able to step backward. The arms reached toward the sky, slamming down and displacing the sand and constructing a sandy fog around me. I gasped for clean air but was quickly unable to breath as something wrapped around my body, dragging me under the water. I quickly awakened.

I went to school in a daze, only thinking about what I was doing at Bac and Big's training activities today. I slept straight threw study hall. Rushed through my homework when I could. School was almost out for the summer, I kept thinking, then I could stay at the warehouse all day and get things done. I was hoping getting Ashley back wouldn't take that long though. I was hoping to get her back sooner rather wait a days or weeks or until summer. I couldn't wait.

I didn't get on the bus to go home. I called my mom and said I wanted to go around town for a bit. I told her my homework was done and I would be back before dinner. I ate dinner at the base yesterday so I was late for dinner at home and my mom was pissed. I had to be home for dinner today or I might get grounded.

I walked down main street, looking at all the shops. I used to visit these places with Ashley all the time. I mean, the last time I saw her was at Noodles and Co.. I shook my head. I shouldn't focus on it. I don't want to get distracted before training. I shoved passed a few of those people on autopilot until finally one didn't even seem to be avoiding me. He was on a collision course with me. I would step out of the way but he would step right back into it. I stopped but he kept coming at me. So I turned and ran.

I ran back down main, turned left a few times and eventually reached Seventh which was a block from the warehouse. I couldn't see the man anywhere. I felt safe, looking around and not seeing him. I smirked, nodding and kept moving in average walking speed. Until something grabbed my arm, stopping me. I spun around, pulling at my arm. It was the man again. I cursed under my breath.

"Let go or I'll scream!" I hissed.

"Scream and your little friend dies..."

I froze.

"Puny human, you have no clue what mess you've gotten into," the man growled, voice low and gravelly as if unused. "You call yourself part of the Sky Army...ha!"

"Who are you?" I growled.

"I am one of your so called enemy."

"You don't look like a squid..." I whispered, looking him over to be sure.

"No...I have control of this human's body as we have pawns all over this city to keep you Sky recruits in line," he explained.

"What do want with me? Let me go!" I snarled, getting aggravated and tugging at my arm again.

"I will make a deal with you, child," he purred, pulling me in and leaning close to my face. "A deal I'm sure you will not refuse."

I was beginning to feel tired and regrettable willing. Looking back, I regret falling for the words of a squid. I regret it and it leaves a bitter stain upon my Sky Army history. Nonetheless, I was feeling completely willing to hear this squid out. Anything to rescue a friend, I thought. What is the worst that could happen?

"A deal..." I whispered, feeling lightheaded.

"A deal...a friend for a friend. We will return to you the one you call Ashley in return for the one you call Sky."

For a moment I snapped free of the spell, snarling again and tugging. "Never! I won't betray him!"

"If you do not give us your leader, your friend is as good as dead!" he hissed, releasing me. "Remember this, child. If Sky is not on the docks by midnight tomorrow, your human companion will die at the hands of our Derpy swords!"

The man quickly blended into the rush hour crowd. I felt lightheaded again, thinking about what he had said. I good rescue Ashley and it wouldn't cost me anything. I moved in a daze, and admit to have blacked out a lot on the way to the warehouse but eventually found my way there. I went down to the elevator, entering the main Army area.

"Jane, you're late..."

I looked up slowly, spotting Husky talking to me. I nodded, offering a little smile. He sighed, wandering off. So many people, I thought. Did I ever realize this many people were here? I moved slowly, looking around in my daze, heading for the training area. I don't remember getting stopped or taken away from the path to my destination. I remember walking then suddenly I was sitting in Sky's lounge office.

"Jane? Jane..."

Sky was snapping his fingers in front of me, making my lightheadedness fade away quickly. I shook my head, snapping awake from my daze somehow. Sky smiled, sitting down across from me. It felt like a such a long time ago since last we sat like this. I placed a hand to my head, waiting for the dizziness to fade away.

"What..." I mumbled, looking around.

"We found you walking around aimlessly," Sky offered. "Then you got into a fight...you yelled at Ian, he yelled back, and Quinton and Fluffy pulled you into here..."

"I did that?" I gasped.

"Don't remember?"

I shook my head. I didn't remember a thing or what he just described.

"Can you tell me anything unusual that happened today? A strange voice? Someone? Something? Anything?"

I shook my head, thinking. The man...was there a man? I groaned, rubbing my eyes. Why did they hurt so much. Sky sighed, leaning back. I sighed as well, looking up at him slowly. The man...I'm pretty sure he was real. Would it be worth telling? What did the man say again?

"I...sort of remember..."

Sky leaned it. "What?"

"A man...he...he followed me and...stopped me..." I struggled to remember.

It's crazy to think how much my head was scrambled in those first few days of joining the Army. Sky hummed, looking down at his hands. I focused on the man. It wasn't that long ago. Why couldn't I remember? I sighed, relaxing a little.

"He said...he'd give up Ashley...if..."

"If?" perked Sky.

"If..." I repeated, thinking slowly. "If I got you to docks...they..."

"They want me," whispered Sky, looking up at the ceiling. "They'd give up a hostage for me?"

"They said they would...kill her otherwise," I mumbled.

Sky nodded. He gave a deep sigh, standing up and moving toward the door. He opened it, revealing Deadlox and Husky waiting. I watched them talk a moment. Deadlox nodded, glancing at me. Sky turned back to me.

"Ty's gonna take you home," Sky ensured, motioning toward the door. "You've had enough excitement for one day."

I left the room, followed Deadlox out, and soon found ourselves outside on the streets. It was suddenly late. I had no idea how long I'd blacked out for. I glanced at Deadlox a few times, wanting to ask him what Sky had said. Did he explain what I had said? Did he say I was compromised? Was I kicked out?


	14. The Sky Army is Falling

We were almost to my house, more than half way there. I was running out of time to ask. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Thoughts racing. I didn't want to leave. So much left to do. I sighed, stopping. Deadlox quickly stopped, spinning around to face me. I couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Am I in trouble?" I mumbled.

"No!" He gasped. "What would give you that idea?"

"Why are you...escorting me home?" I snapped.

"Sky said squids made a play for you today. This is precaution and safety..." He instructed.

"Didn't he tell you..." I whispered, looking up at him.

"What?" he perked, stepping toward me.

"I was approached by a squid that told me to get Sky to the docks or else they would kill Ashley," I explained.

"Wait..." He shouted. "They want Adam or someone dies?"

"Yes," I answered slowly.

Deadlox practically leapt over me, running back toward the warehouse. Shocked and confused, I chased after him. We ran through the thinning crowd, arriving surprisingly quickly back at the warehouse. Deadlox practically throw off the door, entering the elevator and pressing down. I barely made it in.

"What is going on!?" I gasped.

"Any ransom for human life, Sky complies," Deadlox quickly replied. "This isn't the first time those squids pulled something like this."

The doors opened, revealing mass chaos. People were rushing about, calling out and whatnot. Husky ran up to us, looking frazzles and panicked. Jerome and Mitch soon joined him.

"We can't find him!" shouted Husky.

"He's at the docks," hissed Deadlox, storming passed them. We all followed close behind.

"The docks?" questioned Jerome.

"Why on earth is he there?" Mitch hummed.

"Because the squids demanded ransom again," growled Deadlox, stopping and turning to address them. "Get this mess under control!"

"Who died and put you in charge?" hissed Husky, crossing his arms.

"Sky's going to if we don't get organized and go get him!" howled Deadlox.

The argument seemed to escalate quickly, Jerome and Mitch joining in the fight. I looked around. My ears were filled with the sound of running, shouting and overall chaos. I was lucky to hear the one important thing. A drip. Another drip. It was like a scene in a movie, everything moving slowly. I slowly parted from the arguing mass of officers and moved toward the sound.

Drip. It seemed to echo off the walls. I looked around, focusing on the single drip. I moved through the crowd. No one objected to me. I heard the drip and stopped. I turned to my left. The wall. I stood a fair distance away from it. I could see it seem to condensate. It was dripping water, slowly but steadily. Cracks?

It clicked in my head quickly and my heart raced in sudden panic. I turned around, spotting the still arguing group of officers not far from where I stood. There wasn't time. Out of time. My mind raced.

"Deadlox!" I shouted.

I not only got his attention but the three arguing with him. They perked and turned to me. The look of anger melted away. I pointed to the wall, shaking my head.

"They're here..."

I meant to shout but couldn't make it passed a whisper. It didn't matter. They learned it soon enough. The water on the other side of the wall had built up enough pressure. The wall couldn't handle it. With a shattering crash, the wall blew out, flooding the room with water. With the water, the first effective squid offense the Sky Army had ever seen.


	15. Drowning

The water rushed in quickly, swarming around my ankles, my knees, my waist. People panicked, screaming was a abundant. Looking around, I could see people dip under the water, not coming back up. I saw Deadlox and the others pull out their weapons, all a golden blades except Jerome's golden axe.

"Sky Army, attack!" Deadlox howled.

I felt something wrap around my leg. I gasped for air, ready to scream only to be to tugged under the water. Water surrounded me, muffling sounds. I could hear the clashes of blades and echoes of screams and shouts. I could see others getting dragged down. The tentacles of the squid wrapped around my body, squeezing. I could feel my lunges compress, losing air. I struggled, thrashing about.

A saw the blade cut off the limb. The tentacle around me collapsed, sinking to the ground. I looked around, spotting Husky doing battle with the squid. I swam over, giving the creature a much needed kick. I managed to kick it into Husky who stabbed it clear through. Running out of air...My thoughts blurred. I gasped, kicking up. Husky grabbed me by the arm, pulling me to the surface.

We both gasped upon reaching the surface, looking each other over. A battle was raging above. It felt like war without land. I was glad I knew how to swim. Husky spoke to me but I could hear. I shook my head. He pulled me close, putting some in my head. My fingers wrapped around the handle of the weapon.

"Protect yourself," He screamed in my ear so I could hear.

He dived back under. I looked around hastily. Battle. It smelt of water and sweat. The water was turning a red tint. I wasn't completely sure on what to do. I felt someone come up behind me. I raised my weapon, prepared to fight. Deadlox gripped the blade lightly, preventing my swing. He was panting, looking rugged and beaten. His shirt was cut and his headphones seemed to be slipping off his ears.

"You okay?" he panted.

"Fine..." I replied.

"Stay close," he ordered, looking around. "We're losing people..."

"People are dying...?" I whispered.

"No...they're taking them."

"Deadlox, we need to clog the hole," called Husky, surfacing again not too far away.

"With what?" he snapped.

I felt the water move around us. In a second, Deadlox was pulled under. Husky and I reacted, diving under after him. He was thrashing, struggling against the squids grip. His blade slipped from his grasp, disappearing in the water. Husky made a swift kick, but the squid refused to release. I could see Deadlox's eyes begin to glaze. No air. I swung my blade. Though slowed by the water, it sliced the squid. The creature snarled, reaching out for me. Husky made his own slice, cutting the limb loose. The squid cried out, retreating.

Husky and I grabbed Deadlox by the arms, rising him to the surface. Ty seemed to have passed out. We surfaced. The water was still rising. You couldn't touch the floor anymore without a long swim down. We held Deadlox up. Husky shook him, trying to wake him up.

"C'mon, Ty!" begged Husky.

"Quinton..."

Jerome and Mitch managed to swim toward us. Husky left Deadlox to me. I could barely hold him up by myself, struggling to keep both of us afloat.

"What's the damage?" hummed Husky.

"We lost half..." sighed Jerome.

"Half?" gasped Husky.

"Ty okay?" Mitch mumbled.

"Barely..." whispered Husky.

"We need to fall back," ordered Jerome. "We don't have any other choice...we lost this round."

"No...we can't...what would Sky say?" pleaded Husky.

"No need to lose any more recruits," offered Mitch.

Husky sighed, shaking his head. He glanced at me and Deadlox. He groaned, nodding. He turned back to Jerome and Mitch.

"Get the word out to fall back. Get out any way possible. Spread the word to other officers. Jason, Ian, Ryan, Seto, Kermit. Get as many people out as we can..."

Jerome and Mitch nodded, swimming off. Husky helped lift Deadlox off me, luckily before I sank. He motioned for me to follow. We rushed for the nearby windows. Water was already flooding out of them. People were jumping out of them, ushered by who I was sure were other officers.

"Get out of here," ordered Husky, motioning toward the down.

"Husky..."

We stopped, glancing over at Deadlox. The officer was slowly regain consciousness. He looked around slowly, not really believing what was going on around him. Memory kicked in and he shoved off Husky, panting, and looking around.

"What's going on? What's happening!?" he shouted.

"We're retreating..." sighed Husky.

"No!" cursed Deadlox.

Husky took him up by the shirt collar. "Yes, we are. We lost this round but at least we can live to fight another!"

Deadlox shook his head, looking down. Husky released him. He turned to me, pointing toward the window. I nodded, swimming away. A man dressed in what looked like a space suit helped me exit. What looked like a hybrid frog caught me. I merged with a group of others a moment but pushed out, watching the windows for Husky and Deadlox.

"That everybody?" someone called.

"No!" I shouted. "Deadlox and Husky are still in there!"

The man in the space suit glancing back through the window. I clasped my hands together, ready to pray for their safety. The suited man nodded, reaching a hand into the building. He pulled Husky out. He slipped down the water stream, patting the frog hybrid on the back upon reaching the ground. We waited for Deadlox anxiously.

Eventually, he arrived through the window. He didn't exit immediately, looking back at the inside of the warehouse. He looked distraught, shaking his head. He turned away, arriving down on the ground. The suited man shut the window, leaping down. Deadlox was quickly surrounded by people talking at once. He brushed passed me. He looked completely broken.


	16. Broken

It felt weird, standing in the crowd and watching it slowly disperse. The army seemed to be disbanding. Officers were assigned a certain number of recruits and everyone seemed to vanish down the street. Eventually, only the young ones were left, us under the age of 18. A few officers remained, including the four I knew by name and I few I'd previously seen. Eventually, us young ones turned to officers with pleading eyes and asked the question no one wanted to ask.

"What now?"

Deadlox stepped out from the collection of whispering officers. I couldn't look him in the eye. He looked so broken and sad. His whole world seemed to have shattered. He sighed, turning to group. He paused a moment, mouth open slightly as if to speak, but couldn't vocalize what he wanted to say. He turned away from us.

"I'm sorry…but you are all under age. We cannot…we cannot even promise to protect you much less follow through with protection plans. Being under age…you cannot follow the army to its…many new locations. You will all…" he gave a deep sigh again. "you will all remain here until further notice."

The crowd of teens began to rebel, arguing and shouting. Deadlox shook his head, turning to those behind him. Jerome and Mitch turned away, not even able to meet Deadlox in the eye, much less the kids beyond him. Husky shook his head, snarling. He stepped out, forcing his way in front of Deadlox.

"Listen," he snapped. "We don't want to give us as much as you do but it's just the way it has to be. We can't risk sending kids out to fight a war…a war we obviously weren't prepared for. I'm not going to lie…we lost hundreds. We lost…we even lost Sky!"

The voices silenced. Deadlox shook his head. Husky sighed.

"We can't…we can't do any more…"

"Go home…" added Deadlox, walking away. "While you still have one…"

The officers vanished down the street like everyone else, blending in as if they were average members of society. Little did those people around them know the trails they must've faced or the hurt they felt from this loss. The members of our little group began dispersing as well. I stood alone. I couldn't find the will to move or to do anything. I couldn't think about anything. Anything except…

I chased after the nearest officer I could remember. I bumped into a few people I didn't know, by accident, but kept running down the sidewalk looking. That was all I could think about. I just kept thinking about helping. I couldn't give up. After all that had happened thus far, I couldn't just quit of these guys. Even though they gave up on themselves.

I ran without thinking and nearly choked myself when I finally felt the grip on the back of my collar. It was like this cartoon moment when my feet lifted off the ground and kept running on air. I collapsed onto the ground, right on my tailbone, groaned, and rubbed my behind. I turned, glancing behind me. Down the alley I just passed, crouched over me, Husky offered a smile. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Jane...somehow, I knew it would be you to chase us down," he chuckled, standing up.

"Husky..." I mumbled, scrambling to my feet.

"Quinton, please," he sighed, looking around. "Go home, Jane."

"No..." I snapped. "I'm not giving up."

"And you think we are?" whispered Husky, smirking.

"You lot are sure acting like it," I snarled.

He sighed but nodded. He looked around, motioning for me to follow. He began entering the alley way, fading into the shadows. I rushed after him, staying close to his side. He turned down another alley way, and offered a building. I opened the door slowly. We entered together. The room looked abandoned, a few stray papers, dust and dirt scattered, and a single round table in the middle of the room. At said round table already sat Deadlox, Jerome, Mitch, and Seto. Some of them perked upon our arrival. Each had a bottle in hand, a few playing cards. Seemed to be a drunken poker game I would see on TV sometimes.

"Welcome to the old Sky Army base," hummed Husky, shutting the door behind us.

"The old base?" I mumbled, glancing at him.

"Got too small...we moved to the new one, the one you know," he explained, motioning toward the table. "Care to join us.

Upon arriving at the table, Mitch pushed a chair out for me. Seto appeared asleep and Deadlox seemed pretty close to it. His eyes were glazed over, barely conscious as he tottered in his chair with bottle in hand. Jerome sat beside him, slowly taking the bottle from him and setting it down. I sat between Husky and Mitch. They dealt Husky into the game.

"She the only one?" nodded Jerome, glancing at me.

"Only one I saw," agreed Husky. "Ty, still with us?"

Deadlox nodded slowly, eyeing the table.

"Barely," added Mitch, nudging Jerome. The two giggled.

"So...Jane, obviously you have something to say," chuckled Husky. "Care to talk while we play?"

"Play?" I shook my head. "Shouldn't you guys be, I don't know, planning a rescue mission? Or an offensive attack?"

"No use," mumbled Deadlox.

"We couldn't even defend our home, what makes you think we can attack theirs?" whistled Jerome, leaning in.

"They won't be expecting it," I smirked.

"Neither are we," added Husky.

"You can't give up!" I shouted.

"We have no other plans!" howled Deadlox, slamming the table. He slumped back down.

After a moment of silence, I looked down at the table and whispered the only thing on my mind, "What would Sky do?"

The others seemed to sigh as one. Deadlox rested his head on the table, groaning. The card game was over. They all threw their cards into the center, avoiding eye contact with anyone. I smirked lightly. A little phrase could change everything.

"She's right..." Deadlox mumbled against the table.

"She may be right but we already worked on ultimate defense plan," countered Mitch, shrugging.

"We sent all the officers out, all the recruits," added Jerome.

"Not all the recruits," I smirked, glancing at them.

They paused. I waited for the info to click in their heads. One by one, it did. First Jerome, eyes went wide, and quickly nudging Mitch. Mitch perked, the idea clicking in his mind. They both turned to Husky. He seemed to have figured it before I even said a word. He shook his head.

"We still have the entire underage group of recruits."

Surprisingly, I wasn't the one who said it. We slowly turned to the one across from me. Seto had sat up, completely awake and looking absolutely sober, with finger tips pressed together and twisted grin upon his face. His cloak and had been fixed so the hood shadowed over his eyes just right, making an almost evil gleam.

"Are you insane!" howled Husky. "We can't risk the young recruits! That's...that's..."

"They signed up for the dangers, didn't they?" hummed Seto, rolling his eyes.

"Seto's right," I nodded. "They signed up, just like I did. Even then...it wouldn't hurt to say...recruit for a battle."

"Unfortunately, I agree," sighed Jerome. He glanced at Mitch.

"Me too..." sighed Mitch, leaning back.

"We don't have any supplies," argued Husky.

"My apprentice is a young recruit. Together, we could easily make enough potions for a battle," Seto suggested.

"You have an apprentice," grumbled Jerome, raising a fuzzy eyebrow.

"Yes, does it matter?" Seto chuckled.

"Since when?" perked Mitch.

Seto rolled his eyes. "This is not the point of this conversation. We have potions. We can easily go back to the base and reclaim what left over weapons it possess."

"So we're doing this..." whispered Husky.

Suddenly, Deadlox shoved his chair back and stands up. He didn't look quite right but he smirked like he used to. He held up a fist and chuckled a little, still sounding drunk. We watching him leap over his chair and toward the door. Husky, Jerome, and Mitch stood up but Husky was the only one to chase after him.\

"Ty, stop!" he howled, tackling him.

"To victory! For Sky!" Deadlox cheered, quickly flopping over into Husky's arms. He gagged a little but seemed to have passed out.

"Looks like he's in too," chuckled Seto, offering a thumbs up. "You're the only one left, Quinton."

Husky dragged Deadlox back to the table, setting him on the chair and lying his head on the table. Husky retook his seat, looking over the table with a sigh. He groaned, placing his head on the table.

"Fine...I'm in."

Jerome and Mitch cheered. I looked over the table, spotting Seto directly across from me. He was leaned over again, finger tips pressed together, and a creepy smile upon his lip. His hood was leaned over most of his face, completely covering his eyes. Even so, he seemed to be looking straight at me. It was like he knew something I didn't. I turned away quickly, trying to figure out what was going to happen next.


	17. Bottom of the Ocean or Bust

Standing on the dock again, I couldn't believe I was there...again. I was beginning to hate the place. Evil, twisted and the heart of all evil of a place. I wasn't alone though, I suppose that felt good. Husky was on one side of me while Seto was on the other. I had changed into my swimsuit, which felt odd seeing as Husky was still in his suit and Seto was dressed in his cloak and whatever was under it.

"Who are we waiting for again?" I mumbled, watching the water swirl around.

"Jerome, Mitch and Ty," Husky answered.

We turned around, hearing something like a struggle. Turning, we found Deadlox and Mitch dragging Jerome toward the docks. Jerome was unhappy, that was an understatement. Mitch and Deadlox had slightly changed their outfits, but it seemed like the traditional outfits they wore. Jerome, however, had floaties on over his suit.

"No! I am not going down there!" howled Jerome, scrapping his feet along the deck.

"C'mon, Jerome. You do it in the Hunger Deans..." grumbled Mitch, struggling to lead Jerome along.

"What's so wrong about a little swim?" groaned Deadlox, pulling Jerome's arm.

"I am a furry beast! You do not want to see this fuzzy soaking!" shouted Jerome.

"This is for Adam, man!" called Deadlox.

Jerome groaned, looking over the water. He mumbled something to himself, slowly turning to Husky. Husky looked at him curiously.

"Aren't you the...what is it? Aqua division?" mumbled Jerome.

"I am...but the rest of my division has been sent away," Husky sighed, rolling his eyes.

Jerome groaned, eyeing the water again then mumbled, "Fine..."

"We lined up at the edge of the dock and looked down at the water. Down there somewhere was the Squid base. In that base were not only our missing recruits and missing people of interest, but Sky himself. I looked over everyone. Husky was doing the same.

"Any last questions before going in?" Husky hummed.

"You really have an apprentice?" perked Mitch.

"Yes, I do," chuckled Seto, rolling his eyes. "She is a lovely girl. Codename Cliff. You got a problem with this?"

Mitch shrugged, smirking lightly.

"Any real questions?" snapped Husky.

"No I'm good," nodded Mitch.

"Me too," hummed Deadlox.

"Do I have to?" mumbled Jerome.

"Yes. Let's go!" called Husky, shoving Jerome in.

We all jumped in after him. The water was freezing, a sudden shock to the system. I felt like screaming but the water rushed around me suddenly. When was the last time I went swimming? I looked around, spotting the others sink with me. The rush of shimmering water pass our bodies. It looked theatrical.

I'd almost forgotten about the stuff Husky gave us before going in. Little mouth pieces like something out of Spy Kids and little headlights to see in the darkest of the squid world. I placed in my mouth piece, watching the lights turn on around me. I mimicked the officers, switching my lights on. The underwater world lit up, though was still dim.

I turned slowly, spotting Husky. He was a natural at swimming. I'd say like a fish in water but he seems to get really offended when you mention the word fish to him. He motioned for us to move downward. Everyone swam in sync, kicking downward. Darkness moved swiftly passed us. It felt like hours we swam. My legs ached. Hell, my whole body felt pressured and crashing.

I groaned, though no one heard it. I peered around. Everyone seemed to still be with me. Then, I saw something a head of us. It looked like an underwater castle. No, a fortress. Lights shimmered around it. I felt like gasping. The pressure kept building around us. I felt like I was downing. Panic...panic...my mind raced with that one word. My heart raced. Panic.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It pulled at me, leading the way to the fortress. Coming closer to it, the pressure seemed to fade. We slipped into one of the windows. My vision seemed to go black. Was I holding my breath? We entered the fortress slowly. Swimming into the window, suddenly the water seemed to vanish. We crashed onto the ground.

"What the..."

I looked around slowly. My body was so heavy, I could hardly move. Apparently it was Husky who had pulled me out. He stood up, examining the window. The others came racing in, crashing to the floor just as we had. Husky glanced at them then back to the window.

"An air lock?" he mumbled.

"Why is there an air lock way down here?" hummed Deadlox, slowly sitting up.

"Probably...this is where they keep..." perked Mitch.

"The recruits!" gasped Jerome.

I glanced at Jerome and struggled to hold my laughter back. His fur was sagging low, thick and heavy but mostly dripping. He looked like a saggy dog. You couldn't even see his eyes! Mitch was snickering a bit too. Jerome snarled, baring fangs as he stood up. He stormed up to Mitch, raising fists. Mitch shook his head, holding back laughter.

"Enough of this," snapped Deadlox, separating the two. "We have to find Sky or any recruits we can save."

"If this the air lock, humans have to be nearby, right?" assured Seto, looking around.

Husky helped me up. There was only one door so we took it. Luckily, the whole hall appeared to be in an air lock. The more we walked the more I calmed down. It felt good just to walk, though it seemed weird considering the company. We peered in every door but couldn't find a soul. We were growing tired and a little hopeless. Had we come all this way for nothing?

"Guys? You hear that?" mumbled Deadlox, peering behind us.

It sounded like music from the distance. After a quick exchange of looks, we chased after the sound. It sounded like trumpets almost Running through the halls, we eventually reached a large door with fancy decorations and then hesitated. Slowly, we turned to Husky.

"Do we go?" whispered Mitch.

"It is the source of the music," replied Seto.

"Then lets go see what's going on," nodded Husky.

We opened the door slowly, expecting water to flood inward. Surprisingly no water, still air lock. Clumped together, we slowly made our way down the hall. The hall led to a balcony overseeing a grand hall. the grand hall seemed to filled with water, stopping just under the balcony. Looking down, I gasped.

"Squids..." Husky whispered, placing a hand on the railing.

The hall was filled to the brim with squids, all turning toward what appeared to be a stage. We followed their gaze, to the stage. A grand squid seemed to preside over the hall. He addressed them loudly, calling for attention.

"Welcome...this is a grand occasion! We have successfully hit the Sky Army hard," the large squid cried. "We have captured hundreds of them, but none more important than... The leader of our so called opponents...The man that has held us down for years."

Behind the grand squid, something began to rise in its own air lock. An iron barred prison with a stone roof and it was hard to miss the aggressive prisoner on the inside. He tugged and punched at the bars, howling and shouting and cursing. Deadlox practically fell over the side of the railing if Seto and I hadn't caught him.

"Sky..." whispered Deadlox.


	18. Putting the Sky Back in Sky Army

Instantly, arguments sparked. Who was going to get him? How? When? How? How? How? I peered down, watching the grand squid make his speech, constantly pointing to Sky behind him which led to a cheer from the crowd. Behind me, I heard Husky and Deadlox taking over the conversation. So far, no one seemed to have an idea of what was happening. I looked around. Time was running out.

I sighed, looking around for an exit. Time was of the essence, and no one was agreeing on a thing. What if that cage dipped down to a water pit, losing the air lock? I glanced down the hall, spotting a set of stairs leading downward. I smirked, nodding. A way down and a way directly to Sky. I stepped away slowly from the pack, sneaking toward the stairs.

"Jane!?"

I glanced back. Eyes on me after Jerome practically shouted my name. I smirked, winking, and ran down the hall and to the steps. I could hear them behind me. I raced down those stairs, fearing I'd trip and end this epic moment. I stopped at the end of the steps, glancing back. They were stopped right behind me, shaking their heads and whispering "no."

The feeling of adrenaline was surging through me. The things I could do or I felt I could do. I turned back toward the stage. I was only a few feet away from Sky's cell. He was still pounding on it, shouting and howling. The squid seemed to be finishing his speech, though.

"We will do the queen proud! Taking our revenge against the surface world!" he called.

"Jane…" whispered Deadlox, stepping down another step. "Get back here…before anyone sees you…"

I shook my head. The speech was wrapping up. The squid pointed to the cage. The crowd cheered again, dispersing through the back door. The main squid swam up to Sky, mumbling something, and then swam away. Sky's cage began to lower. I dashed out, listening to the officers shouts, gripping onto the edge of the cage with both hands. Sky spun around as the cage sunk further into the ground. I glanced back at the stairs. The others were at the edge of the steps, risking reaching out. Then the top sealed.

"Jane, what are you doing here?" gasped Sky, pressing up against the bars separating us. "How'd you get here?"

"Not now…let's get you out," I nodded, looking around the bars for any exit.

"No way out," he grumbled. "Unless you can dig under."

I smirked. The cage seemed to jolt, knocking me back. I slipped from the air lock around the cage and into the watery room. I could feel is warp around me, crushing my chest. I gulped, sucking in water, and rushed back into the air lock, panting and spewing water. Sky perked, looking around. The water rippled after I was propelled in and out.

"Someone's coming…" gasped Sky, pushing me down.

I crouched down behind him. He spun around, covering me up the best he could. I peered around him, spotting the squid swim into the room. It had this smugness about it, swimming up to the bars of Sky's cell and cackling a little.

"Hello, Sky…" he hissed, wrapping an arm around one of the bars. "Welcome to your defeat."

"Let me out!" snapped Sky, glaring at the enemy.

"Anyway…today I will be showing you…well, the Sky Army's destruction!" the squid laughed, swimming away.

That's when I noticed the line of chests. The squid approached the boxes, lifting a few and giggling. I glanced up at Sky, still pressed against the bars desperately breathing in the air pocket. Sky glanced at me, shaking his head and putting a finger to his lips. Silence. For now.

"From flying squids to baby squids…to even wolf squids!" the creature continued.

"Wait…did you say flying squids?" gasped Sky, turning back to the squid.

The beast turned away from Sky, toward the ceiling and shouted, "Sorry, Sky Army, your fate is sealed!"

Sky snarled again, shaking his head. He was obviously not a patient man. He dashed to the opposite side of the cell, gripping the bars and screaming, "You will never defeat us!"

The squid howled with laughter, slowly going through the chests. First was a set of armor. The helmet, chest plate, boots and pants, equally strong and powerful. The creature turned, mumbling something about weapons. It seemed pretty stupid to me. Everything began with the word derpy for some reason. Then he said something that made both Sky and me perk.

"And there's also a derpy shovel…"

Sky smirked, glancing at me and winking. I nodded. That was a ticket to get out quick. Sky nodded, going toward the bars. The squid was moving toward another box, opening it and snickering. He pulled something shiny out that made Sky suddenly pissed off.

"Oh…but Sky Army, know we came prepared. We are using butter against you…"

Sky pressed himself against the bars, reaching out for the creature and screamed, "What!? No, you're not!" The squid giggled, swimming up to Sky. He wrapped his tentacle around Sky's reaching fist. Sky hissed through his gritted teeth, "When I get out of here, you are going down…"

"I'd like to see you try…" purred the squid.

I spotted Sky's spare hand. It motioned for me to move. I spotted the chests across from them, nodding. I bit down my mouth piece that Husky gave us at the beginning. Sky and the squid were deep in a hushed conversation as I entered the water. I swam as quietly as I thought I could. I could feel Sky's hand and the squid's tentacles in the water, moving and displacing the whole ocean slowly. I reached the chest, glancing back. They were still talking.

I dug into the chest, pulling out the gun. I could barely hear their conversation wrapping up. I held tightly onto the shovel, swimming back as fast as I could to the opposite side of the cell. Panic flashed in my mind. I pressed into the bars again, breathing in the air pocket.

"So why am I telling you this?" the squid whispered as I entered the air pocket. "Because I'm positive the squid army will take…you…down…"

"I will mess you up," smirked Sky, in an oddly evil way.

"For too long, Sky, you have been a hindrance to us squids…"

"I will mess you up…" repeated Sky, nodding.

The squid swam back, going back to the chests and flipping through them, cackling. Sky glanced back at me. I nodded, holding up the shovel. He nodded back, motioning for me to start digging. The ground beneath us was soft but all the same hard to dig. Sky bought time and distraction when needed, pulling the squid's attention away to other things. At last I was on the other side of the cell, tapping Sky on the shoulder.

"Shh!" he hummed, motioning to go back down. We slipped back under the bars, pressed up against the air pocket. The squid was still distracted, digging in the chests. Sky hummed, snatching the shovel from me. He nodded for me to stay put as he slipped around the side of the bars, toward the squid. Before the squid could notice, Sky took a heft swing, slamming the shovel into the back of the squid's head.

"I told you I would mess you up!" cheered Sky, hitting the creature again for added measure.

"Now what?" I gasped.

"We get out of here," he sighed, smoothing down his hair. "Oh wait!"

He swam out of the air lock, opening one of the chests. He pulled out a blade. I must've missed the instructions on this one. Sky kicked back into the air pocket, gasping for air and resting his head on the bars. He held up the blade, smiling lightly.

"The Ultimate Derp…Squid Blade," I explained. "He said it could…defeat anything…"

"Sky, you're out of breath after that…we won't make it back to the surface!" I pleaded, offering the mouth piece.

"We can make," he assured.

I shook my head, sighing. He offered his hand for me. I offered the mouth piece. He shook his head, rolling his eyes. I bit on the mouth piece, quickly taking up Sky's hand. He took a deep breath, kicking off the bars and into the water. I swung out, entering the water with him. We swam out of the room and into a narrow hallway, if I recall correctly.

Panic began to build up in me again. I couldn't figure out what was making me panic. I watched Sky in front of me, though he began to slowly drift to beside me and then behind me. I glanced back at him, and the panic rose in me quickly. He was running low on air. His sunglasses had slipped off him, revealing his glassy eyes. Suddenly, his mouth opened, gasping for air even though there was none around. I pulled at him, watching him shut his mouth quickly as he realized his mistake. Then I felt my chest get heavy. The world was getting dark.

What was happening, I thought sadly. The world was closing in, walls getting close. Air…can't breathe. Panic. Heart racing. Panic. Darker…so dark. No one around. Dragging Sky behind me, I couldn't seem to get my body to move. Everything ached. Was my air filter broken? Was I drowning? Darkness. Air…can't breathe. Pounding. Heart, pounding. Trapped. I felt my body shut down. No movement. I began sinking, Sky pulling me down. The last thing I saw was some blurry limb reaching out for us.

Then…black.


	19. Escape From Squid Manor

Suddenly light. I gasped for air, coughing up nothing. No water in the lungs. I just needed to breathe. The air was stale, bitter and cold. I choked on, begging for nice air. The world blurred into view. I saw Sky beside me first then Husky standing over me, then Jerome and Mitch standing over Husky's shoulders, and finally Deadlox and Seto peering over Sky.

"What…" I breathed, feeling the pain in my throat.

"Don't speak!" gasped Seto, reaching over Sky and keeping me lying down. "Just rest a moment."

I offered a little nod, shutting me eyes slowly. Rest sounded amazing. When was the last time I slept well? I opened my eyes, watching them move around me and Sky. Jerome and Mitch slowly knelt down, lifting Sky up. I nearly screamed, feeling someone touch my shoulders, lifting me up as well. I guess I missed the part where they were going to move us. Sky was still knocked out. I was practically knocked out myself.

"We're going to try and find an exit," someone mumbled in my ear.

I groaned, looking around slowly. I was piggy backing on Husky. Jerome and Mitch were pulling Sky along. Seto took the front while Deadlox took up the back. I kept sleeping in and out of consciousness. I wasn't feeling well, and I guess it showed. We walked what felt like a while, moving through the halls quietly, without a sound beside our footsteps. Finally we reached a familiar hall and eventually the room we had originally entered in.

"Time to go," Husky mumbled, lowering me down.

The feeling was returning to my body. I suppose the brief moments of sleep were good enough to give me some strength. Sky looked like he was getting up as well, slowly rubbing his head and coughing up water. Jerome patted his back, talking to him in a hushed tone. I stared at the window, watching the water flow. Husky handed me a new mouth piece. He gave one to Sky as well.

"Jane, we have to go," whispered Husky, leaning in close. "Can you make it?"

I nodded carefully. "I'll…I'll be fine."

He nodded but didn't seem too sure about my response. Deadlox huffed, crossing his arms, and rolling his eyes. He turned Seto, offering an evenly practiced frown. Seto jumped at the expression, glancing between the others for a little help. I heard Sky giggle a little.

"Don't you have a potion or something to help us?" snapped Deadlox.

"I only brought one," sighed Seto, pulling out a bottle from his cloak.

Deadlox perked, slightly surprised. Husky and Sky were now snickering. Jerome and Mitch were beaming with smiles. Deadlox mumbled something under his breath, turning away. Seto offered the potion to Sky and me. Sky motioned to me.

"Give it to her…" he groaned, obviously still hurting from the travel.

Seto gave the bottle to me. The thing was filled with a pink liquid, shimmering brightly. Seto mumbled something about it being a regeneration potion of weak strength to Husky. Holding the potion, it didn't feel right while Sky sat next to me in evident pain. I shook my head, handing the potion to Sky. He looked shocked. I offered a smile.

"I'll be fine," I said, speaking more sure than I had when I said that same phrase to Husky.

Sky sighed, but drank the potion. He seemed to shimmer after drinking it, clearly gaining strength from the liquid. It made me glad. Jerome and Mitch dove into the waters first, followed by Deadlox and Seto. Husky helped Sky get through the window, diving into the water after him. I dove in last. The water felt cold on my sky, trickling over my body as I left the safety of air pocket. Pressure closed down on my.

We swam a moment, kicking our legs in the dark waters. It felt peaceful and tranquil. Then something whizzed passed us, narrowly missing Deadlox's hair. He seemed to jump in slow motion, spinning around. The others turned slowly with him. I turned last. I felt a second or two out of sync with them. Looking back, we all saw the massive squid assault coming at us.

I felt a hand on my wrist, swinging me around his body and barely missing the shot aimed for me. We quickly began to scatter, splitting up and swimming in different directions. I found myself swimming off with Husky and Deadlox, toward the left of the armada trailing us. No weapons. Or at least I didn't. The others managed to pull out weapons, including Sky. I was weaponless.

The battle began, officer taking on several squids at once. I slowly drifted apart from them, watching the swords clash with tentacles and harpoons launch through the water. Watching the battle, I felt the overwhelming peace and tranquility over me. When was the last I slept for a night? When didn't I think about surviving another day?

"Come here, human!"

A tentacle wrapped around my arms, pulling me into the squid. He brought me in close. I could feel the cold body rubbing against my body, tightening its grip around my arms and legs. I couldn't scream for help, couldn't defend myself. The grip tightened where my body began to scream in pain. I wanted to yell.

"You puny human…ruining our plans. The queen will not be pleased…" the squid screeched in my ear. "We will have to go to plan B…"

I felt a sharp pain through my side. I yelped, losing self-control. I screamed, breathing in the water. The water around began turning red as blood seeped from my side. Air. Couldn't breathe. The squid behind me seemed to cackle, shoving me away. Couldn't move. He slashed at me again, cutting my back. The salty water was stinging at my new wounds. The water…peace and tranquility. Sleep.

The pain was starting to numb. The squid was no longer cackling. Sounds began to become faint. Silence. I barely felt the light touch on my shoulder, pulling me in. I caught sight of Husky, holding me in close, and kicking up. He seemed to be mumbling something but I couldn't hear. The water rushed passed. I couldn't think anymore. I shut my eyes. I needed to sleep.


	20. Restful Night

I woke up suddenly, springing up, gasping for air and feeling the surge of pain race through me like a racecar. I groaned, flopping back down. Thirsty. So thirsty. My eyes felt crusty and weary. I looked around slowly, taking in the room. I was lying down on a couch it seemed. The room was dark, eerie. A door was open, revealing a much bigger room just out of sight.

"Jane…?"

I turned my head slowly to the other side, looking for the voice. I spotted Seto, apparently mixing a potion. He held onto a bottle, spinning it lightly. He glanced at it, smiling lightly and stepping over me. He held the bottle up to my mouth, tipping it slightly. Thirsty. I drank the entire bottle without another thought. My body felt numb. Seto took the bottle away, setting it on a self. He glanced back at me.

"You have been out for a few hours. Husky brought you to the surface, seemed pretty freaked out about it," nodded Seto, turning back to the potions. They glistened on the walls. "You gave all of us a pretty bad scare."

I wanted to say sorry, but all I could do was nod slightly. He smiled, stepping away from the shelf and standing beside me. His smile was fairly warm but had something creepy about it. Seto had something like an evil wizard image about him. Nearly everything he did reminded me of an evil sorcerer or was slightly creepy. We perked, hearing the door open slightly more with a haunted house creak.

"She up?"

Sky peered in, leaning on the door with arms crossed. His glasses were pushed up, covering his eyes completely. He offered a slight smile, making me envision his eyes to be gleaming. Seto nodded, stepping away. Sky entered the room casually, looking around. The two stopped, whispering between each other. I tried to sit up but didn't have the strength. What happened?

Seto nodded, the conversation ending, and left, shutting the door behind him. Sky slowly began…well, it was something between a stride and a jog. Eventually, he reached my somewhat bedside. I somehow managed to sit up while waiting for Sky to arrive. He sat on the armrest of the couch beside me. He smirked at me. I couldn't help but smiling lightly.

"Feeling better?" he hummed.

"I…guess," I mumbled, looking around the room again. "What…what happened…"

Sky sighed, looking away. "You don't remember?"

"I…" I paused, thinking for a moment. "I remember…finding you…reentering the water…something…something came up behind us…"

"Squids," Sky snarled. "They came up behind us. They…they stabbed you."

The memory came flooding back, along with the pain. I instinctually held my side. Bandages. Sticky. I felt my face go pale. My heart race. The memory. Sky came in at my moment of panic, patting me on the head. He laughed proudly, seeming to make jokes in his head about something.

"The look…on Husky's face when we came up the surface. He'd taken you up there long before we arrived and he doesn't know the first thing about First Aid. Oh…priceless!" Sky chuckled, leaning back. "Silly fish…"

"I'm not a fish!"

Right on cue, Husky came bursting into the room. His cheeks were lightly flushed from either embarrassment or something, which tinted somewhat purple against his naturally blue skin. After bursting in, he coughed lightly, brushing off his suit and crossing his arms. Sky smirked, standing up. Husky slowly waltzed over, avoiding eye contact.

"Do I need to give you some time alone?" giggled Sky, covering his mouth to avoid a complete outburst of laughter.

"Shut up! I saved her life! It's not like I asked her out!" snapped Husky, raising a fist and snarling.

"Jane!"

The door was thrown open again as Jerome and Mitch came barreling in and practically leaping on top of me. I crunch up, struggling to slip out from them, eventually sitting between them. They were laughing hard, like some little joke had been said. I sighed, lying back on the soft sofa. Husky came scuffling up, hollering at the two to be more careful. Sky was laughing now too. I couldn't help but smile. Their laughs were contagious.

"See, we made her smile!" chuckled Jerome, shaking me a little.

Husky rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and leaving the room. Sky smirked, holding back his laughter. Jerome and Mitch began babbling about something, talking around me about the whole battle and how, to quote them, "awesome they were." Sky glanced at us talking on couch but eventually exited the room too. I sighed, glancing between Jerome and Mitch. Though they were talking so happily, I could tell they weren't truly happy. We'd lost so much. What more was there to lose?


	21. Beginning of the End

I tried to walk around town like I used to with Ashley. It wasn't the same. I stopped by Noodles and Co. and the school. I stopped by my house, leaving a note for my family about why I was gone. Yes, I told them everything. I also told them I wasn't coming back. I hadn't told the others that, but something told me they already knew. Walking around town, felt weird. In the end, I couldn't handle it. I looked at everything differently. I finally stopped where I feel everything began: a rooftop at Television Square.

"Nice spot."

I didn't bother glancing behind me. I could tell by the voice it was Sky. He stepped up behind me, which is when I glanced back. He had his hands in his pocket, glasses covering his eyes. They glistened in the sunlight, sparkling and giving a hint of sun glare. He looked like a movie star, smirking, tinted glasses, and dark armor.

"Yeah…I used to come here a few years back," I shrugged.

"With Ashley?"

I nodded. I could see the memory clearly in my mind. Ashley and I sitting on the roof top, kicking our feet, and watching the live feed. Who thought I would be sitting here on the same rooftop with the main man standing behind me. Who thought that Ashley would get kidnapped by squids either. I almost envisioned Ashley in my place, in the Sky Army as she always wanted to be. I should've been the one who got kidnapped.

"Regretting something?"

"Reading my mind?" I snapped. I didn't mean to though.

"I can't…I think Seto can…" he mumbled, raising an eyebrow. "He does it sometimes…just by looking at me."

I smiled, laughing a little.

"Wish you could've met everyone…Jason's fun, an old friend. Ian…Noah…Taylor…Martin, everyone!" chuckled Sky, sitting down beside me. "My friends are crazy…"

"Don't want to rock your world," I smirked, "but you're a little crazy too."

He laughed so hard. I joined in a little too. It felt forced though. Where would I be right now, if all this hasn't happened? Would I be at home, working on homework? Would Ashley and I be running rooftops? Would things be different around here? I sighed, looking of the square. All the people walking around without a thought or clue about what was really happening. I wanted to tell them, they should know, but…I guess Sky already tried that. I turned to him.

"What happened? How did you wind up with a whole army backing you up?" I whispered.

"It's a long story…" he nodded.

"Starting with that video two years ago?" I asked.

He nodded. "After Dawn…" he whispered.

"Dawn…" I repeated, turning away.

"I assume Jerome and Mitch told the story," he spoke plainly, not a waver in his voice.

I nodded.

"That video was a few months after that, when I was driven by grief…" he explained. "Didn't think it could lead to so much…"

"What about the others…like Deadlox or Husky…"

"I saved Deadlox from an attack, found Mitch and Jerome on the run, and found Husky beaten and broken," he went on. "Shall I continue…I have quite a few officers."

"No…I don't know everybody, remember," I sighed.

"Yea…" he mumbled, lying back.

I crinkled my nose, thinking. "What about Seto?"

"Oh, he found me…" Sky hummed. "He never told me exactly why. He just said it was the protection of humanity of something…"

He sat back up, looking down below. People were like ants. Look at them scurry. I smirked. I remember walking around down there like that once, completely ignorant to what was really going on. I sighed, lying down. The sky looked beautiful, a shimmering light blue with puffy white clouds. When was the last time I just looked up at the sky? Was I twelve? Younger? It felt like forever ago.

"Do you remember being a kid?" I seemed to mumble without thinking.

"I'm pretty sure I still am," he chuckled, standing up.

"Leaving?" I hummed, sitting up.

"Yeah…lots to do," he nodded, looking around.

I was preparing to stand up and leave with him but suddenly there was a loud crash. I leapt up, nearly falling off the building. Sky grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me into him. Another loud crash. We looked around everywhere. What was that? Another bang. I felt Sky's grip on my wrist tighten. He didn't seem to know about it. I slipped free from his grasp, stepping around.

"What was that?" I gasped.

Then it came into view. A huge, creature of unknown origin. Unknown origin? Who was I kidding? It was quite obvious where it came from. The dark blue skin, the tentacles dangling from its body, brushing and destroying nearby buildings, and the eyes that stung the soul. It was the king squid from the look of things. I slowly turned to Sky, mouth open.

"This is it…" he whispered, staring at the beast. "This is the final match…"


	22. Challenge Accepted

The city was in mass chaos quickly. A rampaging, sky monster destroying downtown has that effect on people. Fires. Screams. Mass panic. People running like crazy. Everyone running away from the creature. It was strange running beside Sky against the crowd, straight toward the creature. It flew overhead, not noticing us in the crowd running toward it.

"What are we supposed to do?" I gasped, "Beat it with a stick?"

"Got to go back to base and get our weapons," Sky explained, glancing back at me.

"We don't have time for that!" I pleaded, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back. "We don't have time! The people!"

"What do you expect me to do!?" he screamed.

A loud crash echoed down the street. A screech of tired followed and suddenly a car had pulled up beside us. Like a clown car, Husky, Jerome Mitch, Deadlox and Seto filtered out, weapons in hand. Husky was surprisingly armed with a bow and arrow though. Jerome had his ever reliable axe. Mitch, Deadlox and Seto held onto their swords. Husky marched up to Sky, handing him a spare blade. Deadlox handed me one too.

"I don't know how to use this!?" I cried.

"Hold on tight with both hands and swing it like a bat," offered Jerome.

"How can we even hope to dent this thing…" mumbled Deadlox.

"My arrows might work…" Husky suggested, taking aim.

"Hold on," Seto nodded, stepping over and spilling something on the bow and arrow. "I'll enchant it real quick. Flame and infinity arrows."

"Thanks," smirked Husky, firing.

The arrow launched through the air, striking the creature in the side. The being didn't even flinch. We stood in awe. Nothing. Not even a glance at the arrow protruding from it. It was like a freckle to him. We glanced at Husky, expecting something new. Husky took another shot, hitting closer to the being's face. This arrow flamed, but was cooled as it touched the creature's skin. Ineffective again.

"This isn't working!" snapped Jerome, shoving Husky.

"Not my fault," hissed Husky.

"We need something better!" shouted Deadlox.

I wasn't sure why everyone was screaming. Then again, the amount of crashing and banging the beast was causing was enough to drown out even the loudest of screams. Even close together, we could hardly hear one another. Sky seemed to spin in a circle, looking for something. He perked, smiling. He turned to me.

"The Ultimate Derp Squid Blade!" he cheered.

"The what?" the others mumbled.

"But that's back at base…" I added.

"I know…someone should run and get it," he offered.

"Uh…guys…" Deadlox pointed passed us, far in front of us.

Plan set aside, we looked up the block and saw a most disturbing sight. All the events beforehand suddenly made sense. The abductions. The squid controlled man talking to me. Losing half the army. It all made sense as we watched a mob of people coming at us. Their eyes were distant, moving in sync and simply walking forward. Zombies were the correct term in this moment.

"Is that…" squinted Mitch, staring into the crowd. "That's a recruit!"

"Half of them are recruits!" argued Jerome, nudging Mitch.

"All the recruits we'd lost," whispered Deadlox. "All the people who had gone missing."

"You don't think…" I mumbled, glancing to Sky.

"No doubt that your friend is there somewhere…" Sky nodded.

"We can't fight humans," gasped Husky.

"Tell them that!" shouted Jerome, pointing back to the mob.

They'd picked up pace, racing at us now. Speedy zombies, I thought with a minor laugh. Swords were quickly raised. I even raised mine without thinking. They were over us before we knew it. Scratches and howls as they tugged at us. None of us used our weapons. How could we on humans we knew? I felt the nails tear at my clothes and flesh. I fought against them out of what was probably primal instinct, kicking and punching and simply begging them to get off me.

"We can't keep this up!" shouted Deadlox from somewhere in the mob.

"We need to destroy the source of the communications…whatever is feeding them instructions…" added Jerome.

"That creature…" mumbled Sky. He must've been close to me, somewhere in the mob. "That thing needs to be dealt with."

"But how?" I replied.

"The sword…" he grumbled, appearing beside me. He ripped a few people off me. They kinda looked like my math teacher and science teacher. He continued to block for me. "You know where the base is from here?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Know my office?"

"Yes."

"The sword is on a fireplace," he instructed. "Get and bring it back as quickly as you can!"

The order clicked in my head and I took off running through the mob, passed the crowd, out of the fight. I didn't think otherwise, didn't consider what became of my weapon or what the others were doing. I ran because I knew how afraid I was. How afraid I'd been this entire time. I ran and ran, trying to tell myself I would have to go back. I made all the right turns, making my way back to the base. I was nearly there. Then I would have to make my choice.

Upon arrive at the finally turn, I stopped. It wasn't because I was afraid. It wasn't because I was out of breathe. It wasn't because of me. There was someone in front of me, standing straight and tall, watching and probably waiting for me to arrive. I shook my head, trying to gulp down my fear. How could I anymore?

"Ashley?"


	23. Ashley

I stood absolutely frozen, unable to think of anything by my old friend standing in front of me. I felt like I hadn't seen her in years, centuries! She looked just as I left her though, dressed in her ninja sweatshirt and blue jeans. She offered a slight smile, watching me slowly approach. Was that really her? Or was she just like the other recruits…brainwashed?

"Ashley…is that you? Really you?" I pleaded.

"Look at little Jane…pretending to be the fearless hero?" she mocked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh no…" I whispered.

"What you thought I would be different? Somehow I would be miraculous saved from the power of the squids…oh you are a sad human in deed."

"Ashley let me pass…" I wasn't sure what I was saying. My mind basically shut off as I was hoping I could get Ashley back.

"Why? What's so important about this building?" she hummed, motioning to the building. "This wouldn't be…perhaps, the Sky Army HQ?"

I snarled. That's right. The squids knew all about our HQ, they attacked it after all. I needed in though. The battle depended on it. Sky, Deadlox, Husky…they were all depending on…me? No…I wasn't panicking at all. No pressure. I gulped. Needed in. Had to get in.

"Sorry, Ashley…" I mumbled, darting at her.

She jumped a little, barely reacting. I collided with her side, knocking her back slightly. She reached out, grabbing my sleeve and practically ripping it off my shirt. I leapt through the door, entering the elevator, well, more like crashed into the elevator. I hit the back wall, sliding down to the floor as the doors closed. Instinctually, the elevator went downward. I groaned, rubbing my head, and slowly standing up.

"What is going on…?" I gasped.

The door opened, revealing the half sunken base. I treaded water, listening the splashes on my feet in the flooded floor. The elevator dinged again. I stopped, glancing back. The doors opened slowly, like they would in a movie, revealing Ashley with a twisted smile upon her lip. She stepped out, glancing over the room. I ducked down, hiding among some desks.

"Jane?...Are we playing hide and seek now?" she chuckled.

I listened to her footsteps as she began to count down. My heart pounded in my ears. Plan. I needed a plan. I looked around, hearing the footsteps edge closer to me. Each splash. Ever closer. I shut my eyes. Couldn't think. Couldn't breathe.

"Oh Jane…Little Jane…Hiding?"

I couldn't speak.

"You always were the coward…" she hissed. "How does a coward like you join the Sky Army?"

"I did it to rescue you!" I howled without thinking.

The footsteps got closer. I darted from my hiding spot, ducking under another desk. I tried to make as little noise as possible. I heard a desk get overthrown, crashing to the ground with a loud splash and crash. Again, I held my breath.

"To rescue me? Little ol' me? You left me to die while you took the glory in this so called army…"

I shook my head. Everything I'd been holding in since this adventure started came leaking out. I felt tears on my cheek. I was…wasn't I? I was hiding this whole time, playing on an adventure that I thought would never end. I was the main character in my own story. A story about me. Selfish, cowardly, stupid old me!

"You think they care?"

"They?" I whispered.

"You think those fools leading this army care about you? You are one of large army…a no name child who thinks she is hero…You think they care for you but they don't!"

Sadness began to boil. I snarled, shaking my head. This wasn't Ashley. This was the squid army trying to get in my head, trying to make me crumble. It was working all too well. I won't let it tear me apart. I stood up, revealing my hiding spot. I felt angry. I caught Ashley's gaze. She smiled, nodding.

"Come on then…prove me wrong," she hissed.

She came racing at me. Before I could think, she had knocked me to the ground. The water splashed around us, soaking my clothes. I groaned, kicking her off me. She grabbed at my hair, pulling tightly. I let out a yelp, reaching out, grabbing onto her arm, and pulling her off. She had a good grip on me, forcing me to roll over onto her. We continued to tumble, rolling continuously through the water for a while.

"You can't stop me!" she hissed.

Then, something clicked in my head. A memory and a plan. I smiled, kicking Ashley off me. She let out a groan, slowly rolling over onto her feet. I stood up, running off toward my master plan. I heard her footsteps behind me, splashing loudly. She was gaining speed on me. I needed to make it to the arena.

"Where do you think you're going?" she hissed.

"Want to play a game?" I called back.

"A game…" she hummed.

I nodded, though she probably couldn't see it. We entered through big doors, which quickly shut behind us. The arena opened up. Woods, an imaginary sky above us, and a fabulous circle of stands around a bunch of chests.

"Yeah…the hunger games…" I whispered. "Gotta remember…gotta remember. Where did he go?"

I tried to recall the hunger games I had participated in. Someone had pulled a trick, trapping the enemy in this little room. I couldn't remember if they got out for death match or if someone later went in and "killed" them. Where was it again? In a house? In a cave? Had to remember.

"This way!" I gasped, though I had hoped it would've stayed in my head.

She was quick on my heels when I entered the house. Basement, right? I thought quickly, heading for the stairs. That's when Ashley caught up. She tackled me, forcing us to tumble down the stairs, hitting the ground with great force. I groaned. I felt something crack in me. I stumbled to my feet.

"This was a fun little game, child," Ashley snarled, shoving me into a wall.

My hands tried holding onto the walls, scratching the paint and pulling something down. There was a swish of a door and the room opened further into a little compartment. Ashley perked, peering inside. Gold paint on the walls and golden blocks littered the floor. Ashley seemed oddly intrigued by compartment, entering it slowly.

My vision was starting to blur a bit, body tired. I reached up again. There was a lever. I somehow pulled it down when I was slipping. I reached up carefully, though it felt like it took up all my energy. I used to wall to help me stand up slightly, grabbing hold of the lever and pushing it up slowly. Ashley was catching on. She spun around, heading for me.

"I'm not done with you!" she hissed, marching out.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, finally pushing the lever up.

The mechanism clicked, swiftly shutting the door to Ashley's compartment. I heard her scream, pounding at the door. It echoed throughout the room, her shouts and thumping against the door. I groaned, lying down. Maybe I wasn't cut out for this. I shook my head, moving to get up. Got to get Sky's sword…they were counting on me.

**"Death match in 3 minutes."**

"Hear that Ashley…" I sighed, patting the door. "You'll be out in a few minutes…You'll…you'll be fine."

I moved slowly, heading up the stairs, out of the house, out of the arena. My body ached. I was much ready to die. I could just fall over and sleep right now. I entered Sky's old office. It was cold in there for once. Empty and dark. The sword, glowing slightly, sat on the mantel of the fireplace. I don't know when Sky got here or why he left it here. I gripped the handle, finding that the blade was actually quite heavy. It dragged behind me as I walked through the base. On last fight. Final match, that's what Sky said.

"I'm gonna do this…" I mumbled, "or die try…"


	24. The Final Match

I moved through the chaos slowly. I felt…detached from everything. My mind was racing with thoughts and doubts. I had somehow managed to get the sword leaned on my shoulder. It pressed on my skin, probably making a deep grove. I didn't feel the pain. I just moved toward the main battle, no doubt where the officers were. People raced passed me in fear. Finally my thoughts collected into one solid thought.

This was my story. I was the hero in this story. I could not give up while the fight was young. I smiled lightly, nodding. I couldn't give up not now…not ever. I began running through the crowd, the sole being running toward the conflict. A few people tried to tell me otherwise but I shook my head and ran on. The crowd grew lighter, shouts quieter, and those squid zombies appeared more frequent.

"Jane, look out!"

I spun around, swinging the blade on my shoulder quickly, colliding it with someone's side. The person screamed, holding their side and collapsing to the ground. The rush of adrenaline. I looked around for the voice who warned me. I didn't immediately recognize it. Mitch came out of the crowd, launching something at a Zombie behind me. The being collapsed. I swung the sword back onto my shoulder.

"Nice shot," I smirked.

"Nice swing," he replied, patting me on the back. "That Sky's blade?"

"Gonna save our hides hopefully," I nodded, starting to head further into the mob.

"I know where he's at…follow me!" called Mitch, dashing in front of me.

We fought our way to the heart of the mob. Back to back, we eventually reached and fell into line with the others. Mitch to my right and Deadlox to my left. We battled a moment with the squid possessed before finally I slipped back to Sky. I grabbed him by the collar, pulling him down to my level.

"Here!" I shouted over the battling noises of swords clashing and screams.

He took the handle, after accidently wrapping his hand around mine. I released my grip, giving him the blade. He held it up, smiling proudly. Our victory weapon…hopefully. Deadlox slipped from the line, approaching Sky and pulling us into a huddle.

"I've got a signal…" he explained.

"A signal? For what?" Sky gasped.

"I think it's the mind control signal…" Deadlox continued. "But you are not going to believe where it is coming from."

"Where?" Sky and I screamed at the same time.

Deadlox didn't answer, but pointed up. We both looked up slowly, dramatically. Flying over us at that very moment was the giant squid creature flying overhead, destroying what remained of the buildings. I slowly turned to Sky, my mouth slightly open. His mouth was wide open, glasses slipped to the edge of his nose. He continued to stare up at the creature as it passed overhead. I turned to Deadlox, sighing.

"What can we do?" I whispered.

"We could stab it…" offered Sky, pulling free of the huddle.

"How?" gaped Deadlox.

"If I get high enough…jump down," he tightened his grip on his new blade. "Swing hard enough, it should work."

"High enough?" repeated Deadlox.

"Sky, my building!" I perked, pointing to one of the single surviving buildings.

"Right," smirked Sky, fixing his sunglasses. "Let's run!"

Sky led the way, Deadlox and I kept close behind. I gained Sky's old butter blade, helping us clear the path to the building when we needed it. Deadlox always had my back and together we both had Sky's, though not like he needed it. He had suddenly found his grove, smiling his childish grin and marching through the mob. Somehow, in a brief moment, we got to the building and were quickly moving up the stairs.

"How come the elevators are always out of order during messes like this…" panted Deadlox, falling behind us.

"Keep up, Ty!" called Sky, still leading the way.

About half way we heard a bang. We stopped dead, looking down the stairwell. The squid controlled people were coming up, quickly. Deadlox and I turned to Sky. He still held his smile, nodding. He mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like bring it. We continued up the stairs. I didn't feel the pain anymore. I didn't care for it if was there. I had the rush of adrenaline and I loved the feeling. I loved the rush. It was amazing. It was empowering.

"Top floor, anyone?" Sky cheered, breaking through the door.

The sun seemed brighter than before. Part of the roof had been torn off, but not enough to destabilize the whole building or top floor. Sky raced to the edge of the rooftop, leaping onto the ledge, and looking over. Deadlox shut the door behind us, holding it down. Several thumps. Someone was struggling to get in. Deadlox turned his back to the door, shoving against the door. I stood between Sky and Deadlox, glancing between them.

"Oh man…long way down," whispered Sky.

"Can you do this?" I shouted to Sky.

"Yes…" he nodded.

"Sky…sometime today…" pleaded Deadlox, obviously having trouble with the door.

"Jason, I'm startled!" howled Sky.

"Jason isn't even here!" gasped Deadlox.

"I know! Force of habit!" chuckled Sky. He looked over the edge again. "Wish me luck."

With that, he leapt. I felt slightly panicked, watching him disappear from view. More adrenaline pouring into my system probably. Heart racing. Body twitching. Ready to run. Wanting to move. I could do anything. I ran over to the ledge, looking over. Sky was free falling, landing on the beast. His sword dove into the beast, causing the creature to wail. A crash from behind.

"Jane!"

I spun around, watching people overcome Deadlox. They were pulling at him, tugging at anything they could grab. He yelped, swinging his blade only to have it taken from his hands. I ran into the fight, trying to help Deadlox only to have myself unarmed and knocked to the ground. Deadlox tried to rescue me but they were doing well to separate us and keep us down.

A bloodcurdling cry echoed through the city. Suddenly the people surrounding us let out a yelp, collapsing to their knees and holding onto their heads. I groaned, lying down and watching the people fall down slowly, either fainting or simply yelling in pain. Deadlox eventually stood over me, trying to make sure I was alright.

"You okay?" he panted, shaking me.

"Fine…we win?" I whispered.

He looked around, nodding. "Think so."

I chuckled, sitting up, smiling, and nodding as well. I patted Deadlox on the back. "We won!"

He smiled. We both laughed heartily. Eventually, cheering together "We won!"


	25. Goodbye

We moved down the stairs quickly, after a stumbling and tumbling walk over the collapsed people. The streets were littered with collapsed bodies. Everyone was knocked out. We moved slowly through toward, looking up every now and then to see if Sky was still wrestling with the beast. There had been no sight of them since that first stab which led to everyone out cold.

"Did we kill them?" I whispered, glancing at Deadlox.

"Not dead, I can assure you."

We both perked, turning around. Seto led the group, smiling. Husky offered a little way. Jerome and Mitch came barreling over the bodies and hugged onto us. I felt slightly relieved by the fact that no one was dead. Then the thought of Ashley occurred to me. I left her in that compartment…but surely she had slipped out sometime.

"We won…right," sighed Husky, looking over the bodies.

"That…was…awesome!"

We turned quickly, spotting Sky come marching over, drenched in squid blood. His huge grin shone through the goo. Hand on his waist, he eventually joined the group, chuckling. All seemed done. The fight was over. Sirens began to echo. Our laughter was silenced. Police? People were groaning, slowly getting up. The spell was wearing off. The story was ending.

"Now what?" whispered Deadlox.

"We fall back," Sky instructed. "All recruits fall back."

The others began shouting it. Recruits fall back. Some of the people got up, watching the Sky army move swiftly. I had hardly noticed the other people who had joined the fight. I recognized a few from the HQ. They began falling back, disappearing into the streets. Each officer took a group of the young ones, fading away from the trouble. I stood watching the streets come to life and the Sky Army disappear again.

"Jane!"

I slowly spun around. I smiled lightly, even laughed a little. Ashley was trying to race toward me but was also trying to carefully step over the still unconscious few. She looked hilarious. It felt like forever ago that I saw her…talked to her…laughed with her…It felt like I was no longer a child. I glanced behind me. Sky and Deadlox were waiting, watching me carefully. I turned back to Ashley. She was within arm's reach of me.

"Jane! What is going on! What happened!?" she pleaded.

"You were right…" was all I could say.

"Right? About what?" she perked.

"About…everything," I chuckled. I glanced back again. Deadlox patted Sky on the back, watching away. "But most importantly…about the Sky Army."

"I told you they were real!" she cheered. She stopped, frowning slightly. "Jane…what happened?"

"I've got to go now."

"Go?" she whimpered. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! Last thing I remember was…was…was a dungeon or something! Squids!"

"Someday, I promise I will tell you everything." I took a step back.

"Jane…what about your family! What about school! What about your friends!" gasped Ashley, stepping forward.

"I left my family a note…" I sighed. "I never planned on going back…I just can't!"

"Why not!" she shouted.

"The rush," I smirked. "The feeling…that you can change the world! That you are about of one of the biggest conspiracy theories since Herobrine!"

"When will you tell me everything?" whispered Ashley, gripping onto her arm.

"How about we meet at Noodles and Co. say…next week?" I offered, chuckling lightly.

"Next Tuesday?" she nodded.

"How about Thursday?"

She nodded, eyeing the ground.

"Is that him?" she hummed, glancing up.

I glanced back. Sky stood, almost awkwardly. He coughed into his hand, looking up at the clouds. I snickered, turning back to Ashley, and nodded. She smiled, nodding.

"I'm a few a feet away from the coolest guy in history," she purred. "Top that…"

"I bet I can," I winked. "Gotta run…next week?"

"Next week…" she nodded, eyeing the ground.

I stepped away, slowly turning my back on everything I'd ever known, and faced Sky. He offered a hand. I took it. The sirens grew louder. We blended into the crowd, the shadows of the alleyways, and eventually into the dust roads outside the city. We won. We could do anything now. No one could stop us.

And it felt so great.


	26. Epilogue

What happened to the army you may ask? Well I'll give you a hint. We now reside in the Minecraftian Forest. If you don't know where that is, let me explain. The Minecraftian Forest is the longest known rain forest in the world. It stretches half the country. If you can find us in there, you deserve the warmest welcome of the entire Sky Army.

I only went back to my home town twice. Once, for meeting Ashley at the restaurant. I told her everything, as I have now told you. She sat, listening as she slurped down her drink. I paused only for questions and bathroom breaks. She didn't speak much, which helped get through the story a whole lot faster. At the end of course, she asked to join. I told her I was trying to get her in, but Sky wasn't about to let anyone in just yet not with the huge amount of spies, newscasters, and former squids trying to weasel their way in.

She sighed, but understood that she would have to wait.

The second time I went home was the worldwide feed. You remember Sky's original feed, the video that sent this whole mess forward? Oh course you do. We made a second one, in case you didn't see it. It had Sky in the center with Quinton and Ty to his right and Jerome and Mitch to his left. Basically, they proved to the world this still existed, that they had always excited.

I only remember one thing from that feed. The thing most of the world remembers. At the end of the video, just before the feed got cut. Sky stepped forward and said simply, "I know you have many questions, and I cannot answer them all. But I will tell you this… The Sky Army fights on." We got world famous for that line.

That made me start to think, mostly about my life before and what if the Sky Army was there, in my life, before. What if I had interacted with them once or several time before and didn't even realize it. I mean the Sky Army is everywhere; you just don't always see them. They protect the world from those you don't even know are against you. We are those you see walking down the street, those on your TV, those on talking to you over the phone even. We can be anyone. We can be everyone. We are the Sky Army. And we are far from gone.


End file.
